Side Of Me You Didn't Know
by Whitewaters
Summary: COMPLETED- this is a bit different - no real pairing - Hard to sum up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I own none of them

SIDE OF ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW - Chp 1

There she was just walking down the street, everything here was new to her and she seemed to be taking in as much as possible, but there always seems to be something that blind sides you and that's when it happened, he jumped out from what seemed to be out of nowhere and pulled her into the back of an ally, everything happened so quickly she was getting mugged right at knife point. She couldn't even remember him saying anything to her and just like that he punched her in stomach and when she keeled over from the hit he took the bunt of the knife and knocked her across the head with it. Out like a light she went. She later wakes up and gathers herself up and sits against the wall, grabs her head and can feel that there was blood on her forehead, it wasn't fully wet so she figures that she must have been there for a bit for it to slightly dry up. The big gash would probably leave a scar, and what a souvenir it would be of her first day and evening in Smallville, Kansas.She reached over to get her purse and sees that only $15.00 Canadian was stolen, it was times like these she loved that she never carried her ID, credit cards or even a lot of money. For what ever reason she just sat there for a while, staring at the stars, couldn't be bothered to move or get up, her attention was taken off the stars when large gust of wind came from nowhere. She could hear noises coming from with in the darkness of the ally and instinctively brings her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She couldn't believe her eyes, there he was, she sees him rip out a pipe from the side of the building and wrap it around a guy that was slumped on the ground next to his feet. She listened as he made a phone call, and there it was, confirmation, he said that he's "Superman" and that he caught the guy who's been robbing people. Superman wasn't really known to the public there were rumors, but no one had seen him or had any concrete evidence to go on, and the police weren't too sure themselves what to make of him, so they never told the press, they wanted to keep an eye on "Superman" even though they couldn't ever find or even see him. He was always just a voice on the other end of the phone.

TBC


	2. Chp 2

Disclaimer - I own none of them

Chp - 2

Clark's heart instantly dropped when he heard something move that wasn't him and the guy at his feet was still out cold, but at the notion that someone else maybe was there with them, watching him, "Oh my God what if their taping me" he thought. He calls out into the darkness of the ally, making his voice seem as normal as possible, there was no answer, but he wasn't just going to take silence as an answer, he wanted to make sure. With his super hearing, Clark was tuning out the rest of the street noises, people walking, cars driving by, even the hot dog vendor miles away yelling out to the crowd passing by and focused on just the innards between the building walls. There it was, a heart beat, pounding quite fast and the slow panting of someone breathing and it was close. She stepped out into the moonlight, "Coz if this was Superman, he'd get her one way or another, why bother running?" She thought. As they exchanged deep eye stares in silence, Clark's heart dropped even more passed his stomach this time, he lost it all together. "Your hurt" Clark broke the silence, "I was mugged" she answered him back. Clark took her to Smallville General to get checked out, the ride up there was in complete silence, neither one knowing what to say, and Clark was sure not going to bring up the subject, "Maybe she never saw anything" his mind was trying to convince him. She couldn't believe how quickly she was admitted in, back home this little gash would have equaled to at least a two hour wait time. Clark paced back and forth, as bad as an expected father. He wanted to know and at the same time really didn't want to know if she did or didn't see anything. He decided not to stick around, with a wound on her head she probably wouldn't remember him, so he starting making his way out the sliding doors. She got all cleaned up and 12 stitches in her head later she was ready to be let go, just as she was singing out, she saw the tail end of him going out the doors. She quickly signed and ran after him, she grabbed his forearm to get his attention, he tuned so quickly on his heel that she was taken back "Oh shit, hope I didn't piss him off" her mind raced, but was okay when he just gave her a semi weak smile. She thanked him for the ride to the hospital, she wouldn't have made it there on her own, considering she didn't know where it was yet. "How could you not know where it is?" he asked, she told him how she was brand new in town and hadn't really settled in, didn't even have time to exchange her money, so who ever robbed her got less then what he thinks. Clark offered her a ride back to her motel, it was the least he could do, he didn't want to see her get hurt again.

TBC


	3. Chp 3

Disclaimer - I own none on them

Chp 3  
  
The motel was almost outside of Smallville, just at the town boarder, and it wasn't the prettiest thing. Everything else in Smallville seemed nice, cozy, warm and inviting, but not this place, Clark didn't even think that there was a place like this in Smallville. He felt bad for her sleeping a motel like this, and he hadn't even seen the inside of her room, he was ashamed. He asked how long she planned on staying in this place, she hoped not too long, since she only got there this was the first thing she grabbed but would be looking for a place to either rent or buy. Clark walked her to her door and just as she was opening it she turned around to speak to him face to face. She was nervous as hell, she knew by telling him or even talking to him about it, he could hurt her at will if he wanted too, but being the type of person she was, she had to take the chance. "It's not my place to tell, so don't worry" she finally spit it out. Clark knew what she was talking about but instead he gave her a confused look, pretending not to know what she was talking about. By his reaction to deny, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, plus he never gave her the "mob warning". "I saw everything in the alley" she tried again. Clark was quick on his feet, he denied it and blamed her head injury for her illusions, he thought for sure she would leave the delicate subject alone, but she didn't. She indicated that even though her head was injured, she sat there for hours awake and coherent long before they ever came," Plus the doctor said that I was fine no head injury, just a big gash" she finished off. The worry in Clark's eyes could be read by anyone, and she easy picked this up all in his eyes, never wanting to hurt him or even scare him off she tried to lighten the mood by ending it with a joke "Plus you could always find me and fly me far away, drop me off.. oh let's say a sunny island and leave me there if you don't believe me," and ended it with a small quick thank you huge and a smile. He gave her his wearily little smile that he gives everyone when their to close to his secret and just looked at her, not knowing what to say, no one ever saw him before. It was always easier to deny or quickly come up with some other excuse when his friends got close, but this was a totally different story, not same thing as always. He was pulled back from his thoughts as she gabbed his hand and held it to her heart "Seriously I'll never tell, it's not my place to and I'm not in any position to judge you either" with that she kissed him on the cheek, thanked him, once again for the help and ride and went inside.

**TBC**


	4. Chp 4

Disclaimer- I own none of them

Please Read and Review - thoughts are always great to hear, thanks

Chp 4

Clark wasn't really sure what to make of the whole situation so he went straight home and told his parents, so they could be warned and prepared for anything that happen, he couldn't really trust her, he didn't know her. Of course his parents were worried and warned Clark in return to stay far from her, and keep an eye on her, after all she was a stranger. The next morning Pacifica, was woken up early when she received a call at her motel room from the police, they wanted her to come down and ID her robber. She had almost forgotten that she had to give her information to the attending nurse at the hospital, they in turn had to make a report to the police. She stood there behind the two way mirror and gave a positive ID. She wasn't afraid that the guy might do something bad to her considering he got nailed for two bank robberies, her ID of him was small change. She left the station and went to exchange her Canadian money then went to find breakfast, she didn't eat before going. With money in hand and coffee in mind she came across a coffee shop called The Talon, it seemed like a nice place, but she was looking for a quite place to have coffee and read the paper and found that the Talon was a bit too crowded and she walked out, but noted that she'd came back. Came across another coffee house this place was called The Beanery. Now this was just the type of place she was looking for, she ordered breakfast and settled down. She was too into her breakfast to really take in any cute guys that walked in, there'd be time for that later. Once she finished eating she went to order a small French Vanilla coffee and sat back down as she was reaching for her bag, which was under her table, just then something hit her in the head. She cried in pain as she grabbed the bandage that were covering her stitches. Normally he would have just quickly apologized, perhaps not even looking at the person and would just continue walking, but his stomach dropped at the sound of her cry. Involuntary she had tears in her eyes from the pain, when he looked down at her, he couldn't even come up with the right words to say sorry to her and maybe for that reason or for whatever reason, she affected him. He offered to pay for her breakfast "It's the least I could do," but she refused and was a bit more abrupt with him then she expected, but considering the impact to her head.  
  
Basically she told him to be more careful and not to be such a rush, he was taken back as to how she spoke to him and the way she acted. It was obvious that she didn't know who he is was, coz if she did, she might have been the one to apologize for speaking and acting to him in that manner. Most people would apologize to him, even if he was in the wrong, the only other person who acted like that towards him was Chloe. She bent down again to try and grab her bag, this time she kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't hit her again, and gave him a warm fun smile at the same time, said "I'm keeping an eye on you this time". She composed herself opened the paper and began reading the real estate section, rentals and houses for sale. Lex was no longer in such a rush, he was only going to go back to the office and do some paper work, which really was of no importance. So he just sat at her table watching her, she could feel his stare and so she looked up gave him smirk and asked "So where's the safest place to live in Smallville?". "Everywhere is pretty much safe here, there's no real crime here, not yet" he answered back. As she pointed to her head "I'll differ on that". Lex always wanted to know everything, so he of course questioned her on how she got hurt, she looked at him, wondering why he would care to even brother, but it was no big deal and so she told him the whole story, except for the part about Clark. "And maybe you knocked some sense into me, maybe this isn't the place for me to be, maybe I'll move on" she said pretty seriously. Smallville at first to Lex was nothing more then a punishment place and boring as hell, but for the while he's been here things changed and he actually grew to liking it. Lex protested to her, to give it at least another chance, that it's not even been a full 24hrs. He indicated that he must be on his way now, but that the wanted to take her out for dinner and perhaps some entertainment, he still felt bad about hitting her so hard in the head with his briefcase. She looked up at him and saw that he was serious about it this time "How do I know that your not going to rob me?" she said. "You'll never know unless you join me for dinner" and he gave her his award winning smirk, which she knew nothing about. Clark passed by The Beanery and saw Pacifica talking to Lex, and of course he was afraid that Lex , like a pumping station, may get some information out of her about what she saw. Clark didn't think it through but reacted on it, he walked in and joined them, and boy did he look a bit nervous, and Lex picked up on it. Clark interrupted their conversation and asked how she was feeling, she advised him that she was fine. Lex turned to Clark "That was nice of you to take her to the hospital". Clark advised him that he was passing by when her heard her moaning. Lex was convinced, but did still note that Clark was acting funny. Lex turned back to Pacifica and asked for her answer, she was slightly hesitant to answer, but when Clark vouched for Lex that he would not hurt her, and that they were friends, she felt better and with that she agreed to join Lex for dinner and told him where is was staying. Lex left the two of them and off to the office he went. "I told you I would not breath a word" she said before he even sat down, he gave her a thank you smile. "I'll give you a hint Clark, don't act so funny around people, you draw more suspicion to yourself, don't give people a reason to ask your unwanted questions" With that peace of mind he got up to go to school and she walked with him for a while, this way she could see a bit more of Smallville with him as a quick tour guide. She thought to herself, that maybe Smallville will be given a second chance, for like Lex said she hadn't been there for more then 24hrs and she already meet two very cute/handsome guys but who would make a better match the slightly younger one or the slightly older one? They ran into Lana before hitting the school, Pacifica noticed how Lana and Clark goggled at each other, but it was clear that they were not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, they properly haven't reached that stage.

TBC


	5. Chp 5

Disclaimer - I own none of them

Chp 5 - Please read and review - thoughts are great to hear, thanks

The next night Pacifica readied for her dinner date with Lex. "I have a date already, not bad" she thought to herself. Lex thought about picking her up in the limo, but didn't want to scare her off or even worse, give her the wrong reasons as to be with him, so he picked her up in the Porsche and he was right on time. She thought nothing of the Porsche, sure it was a nice ride, but back home attending so many car shows and events, the Porsche didn't almost measure up. They arrived at a semi fancy restaurant, she was glad that she dressed appropriately, coz she loved her jeans and Tee. They talked about so many different things and Lex could tell that she was not one of those that traveled in the same league he did, but still there was so much life and energy that poured out of her that he was drawn to it, she wasn't fake, called it like it was and well normal. She wasn't too surprised that he was a bit stiff, sure he smirked but never really laughed and she knew she was quite funny, this guy was sounding more and more not for her, he was more of a business man and she knew business men don't live life, they live work and that's what he did he worked at a desk most of the time. Boy she really had no clue who Lex Luthor is. There was things Lex wasn't telling her, about himself, he wanted to know about her first, see what he could work with. She was quick to see the "game" he was play, but had no problem with what he was doing, plus she had her own secrets that she was unwilling to tell, not like they were really juicy, but just private ones. Plus everyone has a dark side to them and they don't want anyone to know so they don't use it against them at a later time. Lex was more then satisfied with her responses to his questions and comments, but of course still trusted no one. They both were surprised that they were enjoying each others company, they kept each other on their toes, they were having fun. When dinner was finished she wanted to go dancing , he wanted something like a bar, one thing that they had in common, they both were very stubborn, they wanted what they wanted, and it took them a long time to come to a compromise. Finally agreed on a Martini Bar, she got her music, and he got to sit at a bar type place. Martinis are Pacifica's weakness, she loves them but it doesn't take much to get her drunk off them, so she watched herself with him now, for now if too much alcohol was in her system she may do something she might regret or not. It made her feel a bit better that he had one drink with her, but she didn't know how well he could handle his alcohol, plus he was driving she didn't want them to get into an accident, but nothing happened, he was fine and she only had the one. Pacifica thought that she'd better end the night it was already getting close to 1am, she had no problem staying up late, she was some what was an insomniac, but she had to look for a place to live, she couldn't live at that motel much longer.  
  
The following morning she got up a bit later then she wanted too, but she was up all night thinking about Lex and their evening together, she showered, dressed and off she went. This time she went to the Talon and grabbed herself some coffee and a muffin. She ran into Lana, who had the Saturday morning shift they exchanged a few cheerful morning words as Chloe walked in needing her morning fix, she was running late as well which didn't help, it seemed it was just that type of morning. Lana introduced Chloe and Pacifica, they got a long fine, both weren't too good with getting up early. The Talon wasn't so busy now, so the three girls talked. Clark walked in and joined the girls, he was meeting Chloe there so they could go to the Torch together, some big school story had to be done for Monday morning and he agreed to help her, considering how he always ran out on her and a deadline, he was trying to make some parts up to her. Clark quietly nodded Pacifica away as Chloe and Lana were deep into conversation, he just wanted to give her heads up and let her know that Lex wasn't all that bad, but his father was, and that she should be careful around Lionel if they ever meet and maybe an eye on Lex himself wouldn't hurt. Clark was trying to cover both their tails. Pacifica questioned why he would be talking about his friend in this manner, Clark told her it was because she's been so nice and understanding towards him and his situation and that it was a friend giving a friend advice, and to show Pacifica in good faith that he does trust her, he would like to take her on a tour of Smallville tomorrow. One of Clark's small town gestures. She was more then happy for the tour, it might aid in her finding somewhere to live. Clark and Chloe soon left to go to work at school. Lex walked in, he was there to pick up some paper work/ invoices, she didn't think she'd see him so soon, was this guy, like everywhere. Lana excused herself to go get the paper work. Pacifica once again thanked Lex for the dinner and drink, and that she one day would like to repay him and take him out, Lex offered tomorrow. Pacifica had to decline, and told that Clark was giving her a tour of Smallville and that it may help aid in her rent/house search.

TBC


	6. Chp 6

Disclaimer - I own none of them

Chp 6  
  
The next night Pacifica readied for her dinner date with Lex. "I have a date already, not bad" she thought to herself. Lex thought about picking her up in the limo, but didn't want to scare her off or even worse, give her the wrong reasons as to be with him, so he picked her up in the Porsche and he was right on time. She thought nothing of the Porsche, sure it was a nice ride, but back home attending so many car shows and events, the Porsche didn't almost measure up. They arrived at a semi fancy restaurant, she was glad that she dressed appropriately, coz she loved her jeans and Tee. They talked about so many different things and Lex could tell that she was not one of those that traveled in the same league he did, but still there was so much life and energy that poured out of her that he was drawn to it, she wasn't fake, called it like it was and well normal. She wasn't too surprised that he was a bit stiff, sure he smirked but never really laughed and she knew she was quite funny, this guy was sounding more and more not for her, he was more of a business man and she knew business men don't live life, they live work and that's what he did he worked at a desk most of the time. Boy she really had no clue who Lex Luthor is. There was things Lex wasn't telling her, about himself, he wanted to know about her first, see what he could work with. She was quick to see the "game" he was play, but had no problem with what he was doing, plus she had her own secrets that she was unwilling to tell, not like they were really juicy, but just private ones. Plus everyone has a dark side to them and they don't want anyone to know so they don't use it against them at a later time. Lex was more then satisfied with her responses to his questions and comments, but of course still trusted no one. They both were surprised that they were enjoying each others company, they kept each other on their toes, they were having fun. When dinner was finished she wanted to go dancing , he wanted something like a bar, one thing that they had in common, they both were very stubborn, they wanted what they wanted, and it took them a long time to come to a compromise. Finally agreed on a Martini Bar, she got her music, and he got to sit at a bar type place. Martinis are Pacifica's weakness, she loves them but it doesn't take much to get her drunk off them, so she watched herself with him now, for now if too much alcohol was in her system she may do something she might regret or not. It made her feel a bit better that he had one drink with her, but she didn't know how well he could handle his alcohol, plus he was driving she didn't want them to get into an accident, but nothing happened, he was fine and she only had the one. Pacifica thought that she'd better end the night it was already getting close to 1am, she had no problem staying up late, she was some what was an insomniac, but she had to look for a place to live, she couldn't live at that motel much longer.  
  
The following morning she got up a bit later then she wanted too, but she was up all night thinking about Lex and their evening together, she showered, dressed and off she went. This time she went to the Talon and grabbed herself some coffee and a muffin. She ran into Lana, who had the Saturday morning shift they exchanged a few cheerful morning words as Chloe walked in needing her morning fix, she was running late as well which didn't help, it seemed it was just that type of morning. Lana introduced Chloe and Pacifica, they got a long fine, both weren't too good with getting up early. The Talon wasn't so busy now, so the three girls talked. Clark walked in and joined the girls, he was meeting Chloe there so they could go to the Torch together, some big school story had to be done for Monday morning and he agreed to help her, considering how he always ran out on her and a deadline, he was trying to make some parts up to her. Clark quietly nodded Pacifica away as Chloe and Lana were deep into conversation, he just wanted to give her heads up and let her know that Lex wasn't all that bad, but his father was, and that she should be careful around Lionel if they ever meet and maybe an eye on Lex himself wouldn't hurt. Clark was trying to cover both their tails. Pacifica questioned why he would be talking about his friend in this manner, Clark told her it was because she's been so nice and understanding towards him and his situation and that it was a friend giving a friend advice, and to show Pacifica in good faith that he does trust her, he would like to take her on a tour of Smallville tomorrow. One of Clark's small town gestures. She was more then happy for the tour, it might aid in her finding somewhere to live. Clark and Chloe soon left to go to work at school. Lex walked in, he was there to pick up some paper work/ invoices, she didn't think she'd see him so soon, was this guy, like everywhere. Lana excused herself to go get the paper work. Pacifica once again thanked Lex for the dinner and drink, and that she one day would like to repay him and take him out, Lex offered tomorrow. Pacifica had to decline, and told that Clark was giving her a tour of Smallville and that it may help aid in her rent/house search.  
  
Lex wasn't too sure as to why he felt disappointed and maybe a bit jealous that she was going to spend time with Clark, maybe it was because someone else got to her before he did. There was nothing for him to be worried about, he knew that Clark had a thing for Lana, so he really shouldn't have felt that way. Since there was nothing he could nor would do about the tour, he asked what her plans for the rest of the day was? She told him that she was going to see a rental unit, gave Lex the address so he could tell her what the best way of getting there, he had no real clue, but Lana helped out. Pacifica soon arrived at the rental unit and the lady told her that she was unable to rent the unit, she never gave her the truth about why, but kept beating around the bush. Pacifica finally got pissed off and walked out, she couldn't believe that, this place was the only thing that was in her price range, coz nothing else was out there that was good.  
  
Sunday morning arrived and there was Clark Kent smiling from ear to ear, boy did his smile just brighten up her morning and he got her to forget the bull that went on about the renal unit, they spent the whole day together and Clark pretty much took her everywhere, they had so much fun, they were getting along well. They even went so far and got personal about their love lives. Clark was so happy that he could talk to Pacifica without having to make up excuses and without having to worry as to what he said and did, he was open with her and she never once judged him, regardless of his parents warning. He was even happy to use his abilities in front of her and for her, sure it was great that he had his parents and Pete, but it was a wonderful welcome to share it with, well a girl. He told her as to how he'd love to be this open with Lana and that if he knew from the bottom of his heart that Lana would understand, he would have told her so long ago. Clark thought about asking Pacifica to move into the farm loft, but he knew that if he even thought of telling Lana that he would like Pacifica to move into the loft, just to make it easier and to help her with not wasting the money on that motel, would put their "relationship" into more havoc, so out with that thought. He really did want to help her, so he went to talk to Lex, he knew that if he couldn't help her find a place then maybe Lex could let her stay with him for a while, they did seem to be getting along fine. Lex was a bit put back that Clark would have ever thought of letting Pacifica to move in with his family, but was relieved that he came to him instead. Lex normally wouldn't have been so helpful, but he did like her, plus he was still trying to make a good impression on Smallville, Lex offered to help her in any way he could. Pacifica was so board and restless that Monday night, so she went to catch a showing at the theatre it was perfect, it clamed her down and it was late enough that she could maybe fall asleep quickly. When she arrived back at the motel there was a huge limo parked in front of the motel, really never though anything of it and proceeded to her room, while unlocking the door a voice scared the shit out of her from behind. "I was about to give up" he said, Lex questioned as to where she was so late, and didn't she learn from the other night when she was robbed? "Noted" was all she said as she invited him in, he didn't waste time and told her to pack up her belongings, confused she questioned him and he told her that he wasn't going to let her stay here one more night, in this dump, since the rental unit was a bust. "How did you know that" she asked him as she raised an brow at him, thinking quick on his feet, "Clark told me", even though he didn't, he said to himself. "And where do you think I'm going to stay the night?" "With me" was all he said. She could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach and as much as she wanted too, she declined to go with him that night. Lex was not used to people saying no to him, he always got his way. Told him that she was paid up for the night, and was actually tried just wanted to go to sleep. Lex finally gave in, considering she wasn't going to move, boy she pose a challenge to him, which Lex was more then patient with considering he likes a good challenge, loved to verbal judo with Chloe. He told her that he would have a driver at the door tomorrow at check out time to bring her to his place and that she had no choice, he'd take care of that and end of story. Lex bided her a goodnight and left her to her slumber. Once the car drove out of view, Pacifica went to the front desk and asked the clerk, where the nearest internet café was. Webcafe was pretty close it didn't take her long to get there, ordered an iced tea and off on the net she went. She punched in Luthor's name and a lot came up, she read all that her eyes could take, they were getting sore. The only reason why she went on line to check up on Lex was coz, Clark said he wouldn't tell anyone that the rental didn't go through, not that it was a big deal or not.  
  
Lex wasn't too sure as to why he felt disappointed and maybe a bit jealous that she was going to spend time with Clark, maybe it was because someone else got to her before he did. There was nothing for him to be worried about, he knew that Clark had a thing for Lana, so he really shouldn't have felt that way. Since there was nothing he could nor would do about the tour, he asked what her plans for the rest of the day was? She told him that she was going to see a rental unit, gave Lex the address so he could tell her what the best way of getting there, he had no real clue, but Lana helped out. Pacifica soon arrived at the rental unit and the lady told her that she was unable to rent the unit, she never gave her the truth about why, but kept beating around the bush. Pacifica finally got pissed off and walked out, she couldn't believe that, this place was the only thing that was in her price range, coz nothing else was out there that was good.  
  
Sunday morning arrived and there was Clark Kent smiling from ear to ear, boy did his smile just brighten up her morning and he got her to forget the bull that went on about the renal unit, they spent the whole day together and Clark pretty much took her everywhere, they had so much fun, they were getting along well. They even went so far and got personal about their love lives. Clark was so happy that he could talk to Pacifica without having to make up excuses and without having to worry as to what he said and did, he was open with her and she never once judged him, regardless of his parents warning. He was even happy to use his abilities in front of her and for her, sure it was great that he had his parents and Pete, but it was a wonderful welcome to share it with, well a girl. He told her as to how he'd love to be this open with Lana and that if he knew from the bottom of his heart that Lana would understand, he would have told her so long ago. Clark thought about asking Pacifica to move into the farm loft, but he knew that if he even thought of telling Lana that he would like Pacifica to move into the loft, just to make it easier and to help her with not wasting the money on that motel, would put their "relationship" into more havoc, so out with that thought. He really did want to help her, so he went to talk to Lex, he knew that if he couldn't help her find a place then maybe Lex could let her stay with him for a while, they did seem to be getting along fine. Lex was a bit put back that Clark would have ever thought of letting Pacifica to move in with his family, but was relieved that he came to him instead. Lex normally wouldn't have been so helpful, but he did like her, plus he was still trying to make a good impression on Smallville, Lex offered to help her in any way he could. Pacifica was so board and restless that Monday night, so she went to catch a showing at the theatre it was perfect, it clamed her down and it was late enough that she could maybe fall asleep quickly. When she arrived back at the motel there was a huge limo parked in front of the motel, really never though anything of it and proceeded to her room, while unlocking the door a voice scared the shit out of her from behind. "I was about to give up" he said, Lex questioned as to where she was so late, and didn't she learn from the other night when she was robbed? "Noted" was all she said as she invited him in, he didn't waste time and told her to pack up her belongings, confused she questioned him and he told her that he wasn't going to let her stay here one more night, in this dump, since the rental unit was a bust. "How did you know that" she asked him as she raised an brow at him, thinking quick on his feet, "Clark told me", even though he didn't, he said to himself. "And where do you think I'm going to stay the night?" "With me" was all he said. She could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach and as much as she wanted too, she declined to go with him that night. Lex was not used to people saying no to him, he always got his way. Told him that she was paid up for the night, and was actually tried just wanted to go to sleep. Lex finally gave in, considering she wasn't going to move, boy she pose a challenge to him, which Lex was more then patient with considering he likes a good challenge, loved to verbal judo with Chloe. He told her that he would have a driver at the door tomorrow at check out time to bring her to his place and that she had no choice, he'd take care of that and end of story. Lex bided her a goodnight and left her to her slumber. Once the car drove out of view, Pacifica went to the front desk and asked the clerk, where the nearest internet café was. Webcafe was pretty close it didn't take her long to get there, ordered an iced tea and off on the net she went. She punched in Luthor's name and a lot came up, she read all that her eyes could take, they were getting sore. The only reason why she went on line to check up on Lex was coz, Clark said he wouldn't tell anyone that the rental didn't go through, not that it was a big deal or not.  
  
She didn't realize that pretty much everyone was gone and the café was closing for the night, there was a lot to read and by 4am and her eyes were really sore by now from staring that the screen. Back at the motel she packed up everything except some morning stuff, she wanted to sleep in as much as she could and now that she knew more about Lex, it made it easier for her to understand him and some of his strange ways, strange to her at least, but it would always be up to him to tell her about himself. Like clock work, there was Lex's driver, like him right on time. She was hoping that Lex was going to be there but the driver told her that he was working and that he'd be home later, as he helped her put her bags in the trunk. She couldn't believe that he sent a limo, why make such as big deal about it, why not just a normal car. The limo pulled up to a massive mansion, bigger then any of the estate homes she saw back in Canada, this place was huge, the driver again pulled her bags from the trunk and into the foyer, where a butler showed her to her room, advised her to wait in the room 'til the maid came to get her at 6 o'clock for dinner and that she'd lead her to the dinning room, and shut the door behind him. She looked in awe at the huge room she was put into, it looked like something right out of Casa Loma. After she was finish staring at the room, it didn't take her long to settle in, for a lot of her things were still in storage, 'til she found a final place to stay. Pacifica was not just going to sit inside for almost 2 hrs and wait for a maid to come and get her, she made her way outside into the gardens and breathed in the fresh air and took her sweet time taking in all the smells and beauty of all the flowers before her. Finding a quite place in the gardens, she sat down and got lost in her thoughts. When the maid could not find her, she immediately advised Lex. Lex knew perfectly where she was, he in fact was there the minute the driver brought her to the mansion. He watched her on the cameras in her room, she looked like a child in a candy store and he watched her in the gardens and there in the gardens to him it was like he was taking in everything she was. Lex found her easily outside, where he found her head buried in her hands, she was taking to him, but couldn't look at him, he could hear it in her voice that was raspy that she was crying or had been, she told him that she never wears a watch and did lose track of time with her thoughts, she finally looked up at him, thanked him for letting her stay with him, and that she was sorry that she was late for dinner, but that she still was entitled to her privacy. Lex didn't like not knowing anything and he left her there and made his way to the dinning room. She walked back into the house, freshened up and joined Lex in the dinning room, she was totally different, acting like what happened in the gardens never happened. Lex never pushed it, she'd tell him when she was ready if at all. They adjourned into the entertainment room where they watched a movie from the massive collection Lex had, normally Lex would have gone back to work after dinner, but didn't want to be rude to his new house guest. Lex really couldn't concentrate on the movie, but more on the tears he saw on Pacifica's face, he couldn't put his finger on it, she stirred something inside him. It was one thing that Chloe was smarter then most of the girls in Smallville and she always was so witty, and Lana was the girl every guy wanted, but in someway he felt like he could relate to Pacifica, but again didn't know how or even why. It was out of norm for her to fall asleep while watching a movie, yet alone falling asleep before anyone else did. It seemed to be getting a bit cool in the room, so Lex covered them with a velvet blanket and upon doing so she snuggled closer to him, he looked at her unknowingly "For heat" as she winked at him. He didn't notice that she fell asleep, again, he was in his own little world of thoughts, he only noticed when her head ever so gently fell onto his shoulder, he didn't even know how much time he spent watching her sleep, breath and make herself more comfortable on him, but it felt nice and he soon fell asleep himself, their bodies tangled each other. Her eyes fluttered open only coz her arm went numb, when they finally focused, she was resting on his chest, it was now her turn to watch him sleep. It didn't appear that he was sleeping in peace and she was uneasy with that feeling so she gently nudged at him, he clamed down, when she was satisfied that he was resting better, she closed her eyes again. She felt him move under her, he was awake now, she sat up and apologized for falling asleep on him "literally". He escorted her to her room, not wanting her to get lost, said their good nights and off they went.

TBC


	7. Chp 7

Disclaimer - I own none of them

Chp 7  
  
Lex came down the stairs the next morning to hear laughter coming from the kitchen, there was Pacifica and the kitchen staff having breakfast and talking. Pacifica must not have slept long at all, coz he was up early and they didn't go to bed 'til late, but she was full showered and dressed and was going through the newspaper ads. It was a different site to hear and see for Lex, normally everything was quite the staff did what was needed and there was hardly ever any talking, that he heard. Lex joined them for breakfast, there in the kitchen and not in the dinning room like always, the staff didn't know what to make of it, but he was the boss. Pacifica asked Lex if she could use the study this morning to make phone calls to arrange to see some places. "Could you wait an hour, I need to use it" he said. She left the paper there while she went for a walk and when she returned the study was free for her to use, just like he said, she made her calls and went to see some places she returned to the mansion hours later and was down, every place she went to was already taken or they up the price so she couldn't afford it, "saying that people are bidding on the place" A couple of days had passed and the same things kept coming up, "Place is taken", even if the ad just came out, she gives them her name to make the appointment then hears it that it would be more to rent. She wasn't even leaving the mansion any more, there was no use, nothing to see.  
  
She was bored already and it was only 10am, the full staff was given the day off, civic holiday, and pretty much everything was closed and of course Lex still went into work. Clark was busy with farm chores, Lana was running the Talon that was open, who couldn't live without coffee, Chloe and her father went to visit family, and Pete, well who knows there was just no answer at his place. So she made her way down to the Talon for breakfast and talked with Lana for as long as she could, it seemed that everyone was as bored as she was and were just hanging out there, so she was busy. Clark ended up coming to the Talon to drop off some baked goods for Lana that his mom made. They talked for just a bit when she was called away by a customer, Clark turned and left, when he saw Pacifica sitting having a coffee and looking through a magazine, "So how's life at the mansion?" Clark broke her from the magazine, they talked inside for a bit them walked out laughing together, Lana did not look too impressed, "But they are friends to" she thought. Clark had some time to hang out with Pacifica, he finished most of his chores fast and his dad was giving him a break, Not like I need it, "I'm not tired" he told him. Not too far from the Talon was this old little ice cream place and boy did Clark want some. Lex walked into the Talon all bent out of shape, not in a good mood at all. Lana asked why he was mad "It's funny what you find when you go though paper work, not easy to hide as on a computer" he shot at her, needed to release his anger. Lana still a bit jealous, she just happened to tell Lex how she saw Clark and Pacifica hanging out and having fun and she knew that it would make him madder. And she was right, for what ever reason it made Lex's blood hot. On his way back to the office Lex saw Pacifica and Clark, him having his ice cream and them talking and laughing and sitting very close to each other and playful poking at each other., it was all in fun, they seemed to be getting close again, even with her at the mansion. Clark offered to speed run her back to the mansion, and of course she took him up on his offer. It was hard for her to breath and she was glad she had her sunglasses on, but it of course was nothing like she thought it would be like, everything was such a blur and hard to see coz of course they were going so fast and in no time they were at the front door step of Lex's place. Clark wasn't even out of breath, Pacifica on the other hand, she was, her heart was pounding, blood seemed to be flowing so fast in her vein's but the smile on her face couldn't be wiped off, she was so glad for the feeling, it was so alive. Clark was so happy, just by her reaction, placed his fingers on her neck to catch her pulse, he was so curious as to her reaction mentally and physically, it felt so sweet for him to touch her in that manner and to feel her heart racing because of him, he started to feel a thrill of his own, that's when he thought he'd better leave, he turned to go but Pacifica stopped him, gave his a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for the ride home, they both looked around, no one was there and off he went. An hour later and Pacifica's pulse was still racing, not the same way, but still going. Clark was too excited from that touch that he just couldn't go back to work, so he stopped a few km's before the farm and just walked it off.  
  
It was so quite in his big place all by herself, so she blasted the music, knowing that she'd not disturb a soul. She thought she heard the phone rang so she turned down the music and heard the last two rings, then it rang again, she debated on whether or not to answer it, she did "Luthor residence," "Who is this" the voice on the other side said, Pacifica didn't want to give her name out "Who are you calling for and your name please" she answered back "This is Lex, who the hell is this?" Lex was only getting madder by the second, "Oh hi Lex, it's Pacifica" stunned that she answered, "Why are you answering the phones?" he asked. "Well no one is here and I thought it may be important" she wondered if she did the right thing. "I called to make sure cook was going to make dinner before leaving, I forgot that I let everyone go last night. I'll order take out when I get back" he said in defect, "When are you coming home" she asked "At 7pm," "Good, I'll have everything ready for when you get back home, see you soon Lex" and she hung up. "Home" he thought that was strange for her to ask and yet it was nice to know that she was waiting for him, until the thoughts of seeing her and Clark together came back to him and he got made again. It finally hit him as he just sat at his desk "I really like her" he was so comfortable having her at the mansion and he made sure she'd not leave too soon. She scrambled through the kitchen, he'd be home in an hour and a bit, she made dinner and was keeping it warm 'til he came home. She heard him come in at exactly 7pm, just he said, boy was he punctual. She greeted him and grabbed him by the arm and escorted him to the dinner table, barely letting him do or say anything. It was dim in the dinning room lit by two candles glowing on the table, everything was set up beautifully, he looked at her "Oh take out" with the award winning smirk, she smirked back at him "Not take out, home made, smart ass" . Honey chicken, roasted baby potatoes, veggies and a salad, it was not what he was used to eating, but it was still good, a homemade dinner and was not prepared by a well known chef, she did good. They talked though dinner, when it started to rain, his mood towards her was lifted by the time they finished eating, she asked what he'd be doing now and of course to the study to work for a bit. So she went and washed the dishes, while it was pouring, thundering and lighting outside the lights started to flicker just as she finished washing, she found some emergency candles and lit them it just in case, and with good reason too, the lights went out, she grabbed another candle and made her way to Lex. There he was in the study cursing at the lights, she tried to lighten the mood but he wanted to finish, but without the computer on there wasn't anything for him to do, she thought "Well now that you brought me the candle I can read this report" shit she thought "How many pages is it?" "about 10 pages or so, why?" he questioned "I'll see you in a bit" and she walked out, he thought nothing more about it and starting reading the report. She made her way to his room, felt funny in there without him, drew a bubble bath, lit some candles around the massive tub and grabbed her sounds c.d. She went back to Lex, "Still reading?" "One more page" he said, so she just sat down and quietly and patently waited for him. He looked up from his report and watched her as she watched him, he smirked at her and she knew that he was done, she smiled as she walked up to him extended her hand for him to take. "Where are we going?" "trust me" was all she said, still with her hand extended to him, he grabbed her hand, stood up, walked around the desk and let her lead him. She took him upstairs and her own stomach was dropping, just because she thought what he might thinking, especially when she lead him through his own bed room doors. He wasn't sure what his own thoughts were telling him, he somewhat stopped in the middle of his room, she didn't turn around and just whispered "Trust me" They walked to the bath room, where she opened the door to a illuminated glow from the candle around a hot bubble bath, he was taken back, almost speechless. "You've been working really hard the last couple of days, and I haven't seen you rest and take it easy, so now that the power is out nothing for you to do, but relax, so enjoy" and she started to walk out. "What are you going to do now?" he asked, "I don't know, maybe I'll draw a bubble bath for myself as well" and she again started to walk away. "There's more then enough room here" he blurted out, he thought to himself "I can't believe what I just said to her, where did that come from". Pacifica's stomach dropped twice a much as when they first walked into his room. She wasn't sure she heard him right, but took a minute to think about it and she did hear him right, before she even put a second thought into it she turned to him and said "I'd love too" "Oh my God what did I just say, that's not like me to be like that" she thought. Then wanting to lighten the mood coz it was a little weird she said "This way I don't have to make my own" and smiled at him.

TBC


	8. Chp 8

Disclaimer - I own none of them

Chp 8  
  
Lex thought about the way they would do this, for once he didn't want to be too forward and maybe scare her off or push her away for a while. "I'll leave the room, you get in then call me then I'll get in" "You don't have to leave the room, just turn around "she told him. He turned around while she undressed and as she was slipping in the tub he looked into the mirror where he caught a glimpse of her naked back waist up and a slight side view of her breast. She let him know that she was in and that she would look away while he undressed, she wanted so badly to look, but was not going to take the chance of getting caught, she heard him getting into the tub and only opened her eyes once he gave her the okay, she saw his chest as he got in. It was more manly then she thought, his choice of clothes were deceiving. The tub was massive, but their legs brushed against each other as he slipped in, they sat in complete comfortable silence. "Thank you, this feels so good" Lex received a warm smile, like the bath water, and a "Your more then welcome" from her. They closed their eyes, rested their heads back and listened to the sounds playing off the c.d. She adjusted herself to find a more comfortable spot, and while doing so she brushed his thigh and with a cute little smirk of her own she said "Sorry" Lex didn't believe that it was an accident. The time seemed to have passed them by and they both fell asleep in the warmth that surrounded them. She woke up to the water being cool and in turn woke Lex up. They both were excited to get into the bath that neither one of then brought a second towel. Lex decided to get out first, as she once again closed her eyes, he wrapped himself with a towel and went to get one for her, once again she advised he that he didn't have to leave. He handed her a towel and turned his back to her as dried himself off, as she got out. While drying his feet, he lost his balance and went flying into her, it was a good thing that she wrapped the towel around herself, and she went right back into the tub, towel and all. He went to go and help her out and she as reached for his hand she told him that she had an incredible urge to pull him in, she didn't and he helped her out. Her towel clung to her body, she was a bit over weight, but still had a beautiful hour glass figure. Again he thought to himself "This isn't the type of girl I 'd normally go for" and yet he still was. He handed her another towel and left the room as she dried off. He threw on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and knocked on the door as he opened it and handed her a bunch of clothes, she took them, thanked him and dressed in the shorts and white T-shirt.  
  
There in his room he made a fire to keep them warm, she never saw the fireplace before maybe cause of lack of light. He motioned for her to join him in front of the fire, where he had opened a bottle of sweet red wine. He was still amazed at himself as to how he was acting in front and with her, but it wasn't acting, he was truly letting himself be himself. They drank a bit, not to get drunk and talked, Lex teased her about something and to which she reacted by tickling him and was amazed that he was ticklish. But of course when he found that she was way more ticklish then he was, he had a field day, he really started tickling her and her him ,but he was winning the fight. He pinned her down on her back and sat on her. "You give?" he said, out right smiling at her, "I'd be lying to you if I said yes, I'm more of a fighter then that" as she tried to move under him. Then they started again, this time it was more of a violent play fight and both were out of breath when they stopped, Lex still had Pacifica pinned down, as she looked in his eyes, she saw something different, he was looking at her in a different way, she wasn't sure what or why, then she looked down as much as she could then looked him right in the eyes. "My breast is exposed isn't it?" she asked him "Yes" is all he said. She never put her under garments back on after the bath, why? she was now clean and wanted to feel fresh. "Then Lex, what are you going to do about it?" you could see the smile/ smirk growing on her face. He wasn't sure if it was a tick question or an invitation, so he did what he wanted to do, leaned into her kissed her on the lips then took her exposed breast into his mouth, she let out a quite little moan. He was completely turned on by the fact that she never put her bra back on and perhaps she did the same with her panties. While his mouth still worked her nipple, his hand made it's way to the elastic band of the shorts, and the second his fingers touched moist curls, his question was answered. She could feel him getting harder as his hands roamed her body and by this time she had removed his T-shirt and was lightly scratching his back, he came up to kiss her again and now removed her top. As he tried to remove her short he could tell that she was a bit shy or a bit self conscience about her weight, he wasn't going to let that stop him for having her. He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered "Your beautiful" and he meant it, not like other times when he just said it to get laid. And with those tiny little words, Pacifica relaxed and was more then willing to play.

TBC


	9. Chp 9

Disclaimer - I own none of them

Chp 9  
  
She surprised the hell out of him once he was ready to enter her when she said that she that she wanted him deep inside her and with that he lost all control of himself. It was the most excitement he felt in a long time, because this time seemed so much different then the others. When round one was over and they hardly had time to relax, when they both were still very horny. She'd explain to him that she always wanted to be on top, never had the chance to try it, the guys always wanted to be on top. Lex was more then happy that he'd be her first in that manner and he talked her through it and help support her on top of him. When he was talking her through it, it was turning them both on coz he made it sound so dirty. They both were exhausted by the second time around and so they retired to his bed. In the afternoon Lex woke up first and he watched her sleep, it was totally different this time watching her, compared to the first time she fell asleep watching the movie, it was so nice to wake up to her in this arms. Her brown curly hair flowing on the pillow and her head and her hand rested on his chest. She woke up to the steady heart beat of Lex and a warm chest, she looked at him and gave him a bright morning smile and that afternoon was a repeat of the evening before, for what ever reason it was hard for them to part. The next few days they spend the same amount of time as they always did, nothing bad changed in their relationship and they both like it that way.  
  
One day just walking around town Pacifica found the best rental ad ever, a tiny little cottage type house all to herself and she got it. She came back to the mansion that night and told Lex the good news, it wasn't good news for him, he enjoyed having her around, enjoyed the change of pace she gave and the most of all that she never knew anything about any "Luthor's" and she never judged him took everything for face value, even if it was a lie, and had no clue other wise as far as he was concerned. Plus how could she have found a place, Lex thought he took care of that, everyday he'd have a staff member copy all the ad she'd circled to call or go see and then they'd call them first and make sure that she'd be denied or turned down. "How did this happen?" he meant to say to himself, she told him how she found it off a street post, that was one thing Lex never counted on happening. She could see that it bugged him and therefore she had to explain to him, she just couldn't live there for free forever it wouldn't be right, she'd need to find a job to keep herself busy have money of her own again. He wasn't happy, wanted to keep an eye on her and plus to have her close to him when he wanted her. She moved in and had all her friends help her paint, except Lana, who had to work the Talon and Lex who of course had business to attend to, plus could you see him painting? Once most of his work was completed for the day he call Pacifica, but there was no answer, so he made his way to her new place. There outside was Chloe and Pete cleaning up, Chloe told Lex how she had to go, a news breaking article had to be done for the Torch on Monday, again, her weekends always seemed to be taken over by some news and that Pete was giving her a ride. Clark was still inside helping her finish painting. Lex advised that he tried calling, "Yeah , we have the radio on" Chloe answered back. While inside painting, Pacifica turned to talk to Clark, but didn't realize that he was closer then she thought he was, as she turned the brush full of paint whipped around with her and ended up painting Clark's chest, the both froze and she starting laughing at the same time she apologized to him, but because she was laughing Clark didn't take her seriously and flung some paint on her, while saying "Oops", that was definite not an accident. And so they starting play fight with paint, they never heard Lex come in or call them. At one of the sword fighting positions, Clark flung her brush out of her hand and they watched it go flying across the room, luckily it landed right at Lex's feet and no paint splatter on him. "Oh my Lex, sorry didn't see you there" she was giggling, but trying to be serious at the same time. "Apparently not, and I seem to be missing out on the fun" as he stared at them and the situation, thinking of how Pacifica and him where play fighting before the first time they had sex and thought, what would have happened if he didn't walk in when he did?, would they have gone any further then just playing? Standing there full of paint, Clark felt the tension from Lex and excused himself to go clean up, but more to let them sort any problems that was created, completely innocently. She approached Lex to kiss him and he turned his cheek to her as she did, right away he now confirmed that there was a problem, but hoped that Lex knew better then to be jealous, he couldn't help it, it was in his nature and he showed it. "I tried calling you earlier" he finally said, "Oh we had the radio on, no one must of heard it" she said, "Apparently" he answered coldly.

TBC


	10. Chp 10

Disclaimer - I own none of them

Chp 10

She wasn't about to let him and his anger get the best of her, she was having a great day with her friends and wasn't going to let him change that, no matter who he thought he was. "I'm leaving to go to Metropolis on a last minute business meeting, a guy flew in just now and we have to meet" "Do you have time to have dinner with me before you go?" she hoped this would reassure him of her feeling for him, but Lex being Lex and wouldn't give in "No, have to go immediately and I'll be back Sunday evening". She wanted to try again to kiss in on the lips, but felt it may be better on the cheek "Have a safe trip, and I'll see you when you get back" and with that he turned and walked away. Clark returned and just saw her standing there in the middle of the room, where Lex left her without saying good bye. Clark could see that she was upset, she summed up what happened and ended by saying "I need a Friday's girl's night out, I'm going to call Chloe" Clark didn't understand girls, but he understood what she needed.  
  
Chloe hung up her phone and grabbed her coffee, "What was that all about?" Lana asked, Chloe told her and Lana was a bit hurt that Pacifica didn't ask her to come, maybe she wasn't fun enough, Chloe broke Lana's thoughts by saying "Your working all night aren't you?" "Yes" she answered, "That's what Pacifica thought, that you'd not be able to come" Lana was relieved that, that was the reason. Clark's parents had to go out of town, only by 5 hour drive, on some farmers meeting and decided to stay overnight and not drive back so late. This was the first time they left Clark by himself and both where very nervous, but had full faith and trust in their son. Clark hung out at the Talon most of the night to keep Lana company, while Chloe and Pacifica hit the dance floor. Pacific understood that Chloe had to get up early on Saturday, and was grateful that they went out at all on such short notice. Chloe gave a call to Lana to let her know that they were on their way back and that Pacifica seemed better, but still upset. Lana relayed the conversation to Clark, who felt bad, and felt as if it may have been his fault that her and Lex fought. Clark left Lana for the night, gave some lame excuse that he forgot to do some farm work, she had a hard time believing him, considering it was late now.  
  
Clark made his way over to Pacifica's place, got there fast, he waited for her to get home, there where boxes of things were still all over the place, and in the dark he felt his way through her house, didn't want to turn on the lights incase either girl freaked out and called the police or something. Clark tripped on something, lost his balance and knocked over some boxes, as the boxes fell to the ground he went down as well. Some dark, almost black looking crystal figurine crashed to the ground and as he landed a sliver of the figurine pierced him on the under side of his forearm, he knew immediately something was wrong, nothing ever pierced his skin, right a way he felt weak, like the way the green meteor rocks affected him, but at the same time had no care in the world. He stumbled, but finally made his way to her spare bed room and flopped on the bed, still waiting for her. Chloe dropped her off and went home to sleep herself. Pacifica didn't bother to open any lights, she really never did, liked the dark, she went into her room, took off her long black boots, took off her top and bra, it felt good to take the bra off, and on went a cream tank top for her to sleep in. The phone rang and she went to go and answer the cordless sitting on her bed, but the battery was dead, so she ran into the spare room to grab the other phone when she turned on the hall light that's went she noticed the broken figurine and Clark sleeping in bed. she ran to the phone not wanting to wake him and ran right into the closed and whispered "Hello", "Pacifica, I'm sorry to call so late, this is Mrs. Kent, did I wake you?" "No, just have a bit of a sore throat, easier to whisper". Mrs. Kent continued "I tried calling Clark, but there was no answer at home, have you seen him?" Not wanting to get Clark in trouble she lied " Yes I know he was keeping Lana company at the Talon, as she had to work late, he probably just went home and fell asleep, I know his fine" still whispering to Mrs. Kent. "I do too, but can't help it, I'm a mother" she apologized for bugging her again, and wished her a good night. Pacifica came out of the closet and started to make her way out of the room to let Clark sleep, she stopped as he moaned a bit. She'd forgotten that she'd given Lex and Clark a copy of her house key just in case, so she figured that he came in to keep her company or maybe himself while his parents were away, and knocked over the stuff and fell asleep while waiting for her. She turned to look at him more closely, he was wet, she stroked his hair and down the side of his face, yep he was wet. He woke to her touch "Your wet, did you take a shower or are you sweating?", "I'm sweating" he answered and he seemed so weak in his response. "Are you sick?" she began to worry, as he once told her that he doesn't get sick. "Not feeling right", she went to go, and he grabbed her by the wrist "Where you going?" he asked "To call your parents" she told him "No, they'll worry" she didn't know what to do as he released her wrist, she turned to leave, again he grabbed her wrist. She told him that she was going to finish changing and get another blanket for him, the one he was under was too thin "Don't leave me, I need a friend" he told her, and her heart fell, she was in pain with him, not knowing how or what to do to help him, he needed to be kept warm, as he had a cold sweat. She did they only thing she could think of, took off her jean skirt and when under the blanket with him, laid on top of his chest, knowing that she wouldn't hurt him and wrapped them up like a cocoon, body heat, and there she fell asleep

TBC


	11. Chp 11

Disclaimer - I own none of them

Chp 11

Clark woke up shortly after, and when he realized that she was on top of him, he smiled and under his movements, she woke, he sat up holding her in place on his lap. She just looked at him, he didn't look like himself, but she didn't know why either, so she explained why she was on top of him, he just smiled at her and was happy she was there and then he kissed her. She pulled back from him and tried to get off him, but he wouldn't let her and he told her how'd he wanted to kiss her from the moment he felt her pulse. She tried to explain that she liked Lex even though they seemed to be fighting, he looked her up and down as if he wasn't listening to her speak. "Is that why your on top on me in these" as he took his finger and road it on long the elastic of her panties at the inner leg crease, she moved his hand away from that area then he went on to say "And in this thin almost see through cream thank top with no bra underneath" as he traced her collar bone and down between her breasts and again she moved his hand off her chest. She looked at him wondering why he was action this way and all thoughts ran from her when he flipped her on to her back on the bed, like she was a pancake, here he was hovering over her looking at her underneath him. He started to move her top and let in rest just underneath her breasts, and ran his finger on the mid section. "What's gotten into you Clark" she asked "I don't know what, but I'm glad it has" and he raised her top and exposed her breasts . She went to go and pull her top down when he grabbed her by the wrists and held both of them in one hand, effortlessly, she announced her protest to his actions and they went unheard and he was taking in her beauty, by playing with her nipple, and unable to control herself her nipple got hard under his touch. He was pleased by this, but not as when he touched her pulse, not even close, not yet at least. His hand playful made his way to her panties and was shocked to feel no curls, at that feeling he looked her in the eyes and said "Soft smooth skin, kinky, clean shaved, I like" with a huge smile on his face and moaned to the touch. Her eyes started to fill with water, even though she was trying to control herself from out right crying. He noticed this, and for a split second only, felt like himself and a bit tried or weak and wondered what he was doing, but that feeling didn't last long, and he starting playing with her. She finally screamed out "This isn't right Clark" and it stopped dead in his tracks "Right" he yelled back at her, which caught her out guard, she'd never heard him raise his voice, yet alone yell. "Is it right that for years I liked Lana, then you came along and you don't judge me, then you turn out to like Lex more them me, in that manner and now he's treating you like shit and acting so jealous" then he paused "And now maybe he should be" he finished with a smile. "Still, were just were having a problem, doesn't mean we have sex with others now" she yelled back "What, you think he's not cheating on you?, this is Lex Luthor were talking about, he takes what he wants and even though he may or may not be finished with it, he doesn't want anyone else to have it, you know like have your cake and eat it too, thing" he shot back at her. "You don't know that, Lex is different" she continued "Different!, let's see how different you think he is" and with that he grabbed her up in his arms and sped to Metropolis, he would have flown, but it was Metropolis was close plus he seemed to weak to fly and wasn't going to take then chance that they fall.  
  
Clark was once at Lex's penthouse and he had no trouble finding it, from the rooftop of the building next door they had a perfect view of Lex's bedroom. Clark somewhat a bit tried and out of breath he panted quietly behind her but there was no light on in his room, "Ok, he's sleeping so lets go" she said "The night is still young for him, just wait, it's not like you have a choice" he noticed that she was getting cold still just in her tank top and panties, so he took off his shirt and dressed her then wrapped his arms around her, to keep her as warm as possible, to get as close to her as possible, the cold was not bugging him at all. She stared out into the night sky and stars, "So your from there somewhere" he thought that she was making fun of him or was going to bug him in one way or another and was getting mad, then she continued "It must be a wonder thought to come from the stars" she said again breaking his thoughts and just then a light from the corner of Clarks eye caught his attention. It came from Lex's room, he pulled Pacifica from the stars so she could witness Lex in action, there he walked into his room all by himself, this eased her thoughts, until a tall blond walked in after him with two glasses and a bottle of number two red wine. Her heart dropped and Clark was positive that he heard it loud and clear. She watched as they starting kissing, then that lead to the loss of clothes then the worst, they were going at it, doggy style. Clark felt her body go limp in his arms, he tighten this hold around her to support her, but not to squeeze the life out of her, he knew that it was time to leave. He felt bad for her, as to what she saw, but he was more happy that she did, coz now it was their turn, as he lifted her into his arms to speed away, he caught the tears engulfing her eyes just as she closed them.

TBC


	12. Chp 12

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen

Chp 12

It took them longer to get home then when there got there, but soon they were back in the spare room, he place her back gently on to the bed. Lex right after the deed kicked the blond out from his place, told her that she was no longer needed, he sat there in bed, wondered what Pacifica was doing, he really didn't put a second thought as to what he just did, he really didn't think anything was wrong that he just had sex with another. It wasn't as if this was the first time he cheated on some one, but for the sake of getting slapped, they never found out, to the other wise. "You were right" Pacifica said after a few minutes of silence "I'm glad I was, I'm not going to lie" then he started fondling her again, not giving it a second thought. Lying her flat on to the bed and once again hovering over her, he loved the freckles on her face and loved how they were cutely scattered on her ears and her chest. She could feel him getting hard through his pants, this time she wasn't putting up such a fight and was more responsive to him and his movements. This turned him on more then even before, because, yes it was hot that she was putting up a fight, but now she wanted him as he wanted her so badly. Then she put some thought into it and started to wiggle under him, he thought that she was up for the fighting again, as much as he was or wanted to be selfish, he really did want her to enjoy herself and participate with him. Once again he grabbed both her wrists with one hand, he lowered his face, he wanted to know how she smelled, and loved it, her musky sexual scent, now he badly wanted to taste her. He kissed her, and then licked her, still not satisfied enough he took his free hand and opened her folds up and dove right in and smiled when he heard her moan. He slowly released her wrists and she no longer was fighting him to which she immediately put them on his back as drew him closer to her. And before she knew it he was inside her, he was big and hard, she was afraid that he might rip her, but such things didn't even cross his mind. Soon it didn't hurt so much and she was starting to thrust her hips up towards him, matching his movements, and with each thrust, her inner walls closed in on him, then she wrapped her legs around his body, helping him, but more to bring him closer to her. He didn't think that he would last long, for one thing this was his first time. Their cores where slamming up against each other and both loved the feeling, he went to feel her pulse again and it was delicious, not the same rush as before but a different, sexual rush and this just made him more horny. From all the excitement and pounding the broken silver from the figurine exited the entrance wound and onto the bed next to Pacifica's head. With that Clark just finished, pulled out and still hovered over her, he saw that he thought were tears in her eyes. He wasn't sure what at first what happened then it kicked in what they just did and what the events of the last few hours where all about. Pacifica curled up as Clark moved off her "That wasn't the Clark I know", "Because it wasn't really me.... "she looked at him "I know it was you, I was taking part in it, remember" Clark looked down at the silver and moved away from it, as it started to glow when he neared. Clark questioned her as to where and what this figurine was. "It was a bit of a hobby or collection when I was younger, the first day in town I saw it and like it so... there's the story" she couldn't understand how he was acting towards her now, so different then the hours before. "Pacifica, I am so sorry, there is something I have to tell.... explain to you" she looked at him, what just happened was not her worry or concern right now, but the intentness in his eyes was. He dressed her once again in his T-shirt and sat next to her on the bed. He tried to explain to her that he didn't tell her not for the lack of trust, but scared, but he now knew better and had no problems telling her, considering she maybe one day help him, if ever needed. He explained the effects of the green meteor rocks, then what the red ones do. So the figurine she bought was most likely melted down using both rocks and made into something some one would buy. This was now one more thing he had to keep an eye on, so it wouldn't happen again. "How much of you wanted it" she asked "All of it, remember the red rocks give me the confidence to what I really want to, plus makes me a bit more, harsh... bad" she felt better that even though he didn't act himself, deep down inside it was him. He could see that she was deep in thought, then it reminded him of the fight he had with his father, trying to bring him back, and that thought scared him, he could of hurt her if she didn't become willing. He leaned into her and kissed the top of her head " I would never hurt you" he whispered "Not on purpose, I know" then she crawled under the blankets to rest. He started to get up, "Don't leave, stay with me" she had a feeling as to what was going on in his head, coz she felt a bit scared as well. He crawled under the blankets with her, wasn't sure how close to get to her, then she backed into him so they were spooning, feeling a lot better he wrapped his arm around her, the both fell asleep quickly after that.

TBC


	13. Chp 13

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 13  
  
Lex woke up all by himself and it was cold, more then just one way, missed having Pacifica to keep him warm in the mornings, he got up went along with his business, knowing that he should call her, but for what ever reason was still angry, maybe at himself for what he did, but that can't stop him, he now has business to attend to. Lex took out all his angry and frustration on his workers and the gentlemen in the meeting and he knew he could get away with it, he held the top cards in the deck. More then satisfied with the out come of the meeting Lex walked out and enjoyed the rest of the Saturday walking around Metropolis.  
  
Clark woke to find the bed empty and cold, he wondered how bad things would be between them today and for always, she walked in holding a tray full of breakfast and juice for them. "Good, your up" she said as she entered the room. "Your acting as if nothing happened" he blurted out, having to get it off this chest. "No, we talked about it, you explained yourself, and were good now" We had sex" he answered back as she sat the tray and herself back on the bed. "Yes, and I don't want it to change anything between us" then turned and looked at him very seriously "Clark, we have an awesome friendship, I love spending time with you, I don't want what happened to change what we have, but if you can't handle it ... I'll have no choice, but would understand" "No, I don't want this to change or even end our friendship" he said. She smiled at him and handed him a glass of orange juice, this is where he saw the bruises around her wrist, he put his glass down on the night table by the bed and gentle this time grabbed for her other wrist, it too was bruised, heavily bruised. Clark felt as if he was going to be sick to his stomach and couldn't look her in the eyes, she moved the tray to the side, placed her hand on his face, when he didn't look at her she moved his face for him, looked him right in the eyes and kissed him eyes wide open and gave him the biggest hug and whispered in his ear "I'll get you and your little dog too" she quoted the Wizard of Oz, then went to tickle him the best she could, which they both were very happy to finally see a smile on the others face.  
  
Clark hated to have to leave, but he really had farm chores to finish before his parents got home, which he vowed not to tell them what happened. Pacifica unpacked some more and couldn't figure why Lex, haven't call, it wasn't as if she cared right now, but he didn't know she knew. Lex came home Saturday evening and not Sunday and didn't understand why Pacifica didn't call, it's not like she knew what he did and she couldn't still be mad. A couple of more days passed and so he didn't bother calling her and she never called him, it got to a point where neither one of them thought about the other.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chp 14

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 14  
  
Then it happened almost a week after Lex left for Metropolis and there they ran into each other at the Talon. Lana called for Pacifica to come and help her in the kitchen after she got her coffee, she turned from the ordering counter with a hot styrofoam cup of French Vanilla holding against her chest and there was Lex next in line "Excuse me" was all she said and made her way to the kitchen. Lana told her that she was trying for her and Lex not to have a confrontation in front of everyone, and apologized that she even had to see him, even though Lex was Lana's friend what he did was mean. Then told her that the new bus boy, Owen and her starting somewhat dating, "I guess things are working out with the new guy" Pacifica joked. Lana also wanted advice as to how to tell Clark, "Just tell him the truth" was all she said. At the end of their conversation Pacifica gave Owen a wicket smile, as if saying I know. Outside the kitchen doors, she scanned to see if Lex was still there, he wasn't so she made her way outside, and there he was, he was just as bad as those unwanted internet pop ups. As she passed him he called out "How did you hurt your wrists?" not wanting to answer him, coz it was none of his business, but also not wanting him to get too suspicious "At night I tripped over some unpacked boxes, and fell hands first, the bruises moved to the wrists, "I bruise easily" she threw in a hidden meaning there, hoping he would catch it, and he did. She stared at him, to see if he believed her, not that she cared, but for Clark's sake, he didn't question her. He apologized for not calling her sooner as he's been back since Monday morning, works been keeping him business. "Not a problem" she answered as she started walking again. Lex thought that he was in the clear, by her answer and stopped her from proceeding. "So would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" he now was acting as if nothing happened and cocky. She moved closer to him so that her lips brushed against his ear lobe, he felt as if a bolt of electricity moved through him, and thought to himself "This was a easy defeat" "Highly doubt it, you reek of another women" she whispered to him then walked off, leaving him just standing there. It takes a lot to stump Lex and she did it to a T. He turned to watch her and she never turned around to look at him "How the hell could.. does she know?" he thought. As she turned the corner, from the corner of her eyes she saw him staring at her, but she went on and passed the corner she stopped and lightly slammed her back against the building wall "I can't believe that I still have such strong feelings for him...... oh the way I felt when we touched" she couldn't believe that she had butterflies. Back at the mansion Lex thrashed the study "How'd she know?" was all he keep saying, once the Cognac kicked in and he calmed down. "Why am I so upset that she's mad at me?" things like that kept popping into his head "Could I have started to have feelings for her". Getting angry with himself all over again the words of his father rang in his ears "Luthor's don't have feelings, we don't fall in love, love is a myth" then the empty Cognac glass flew across the room and smashed in to tiny little pieces. Lex left the study and told the maid to have the study ready by morning, he was retiring for the night.  
  
Clark's heart was crushed, and Lana didn't know what more to say, she'd already explained that they had a weird relationship to begin with and that this was not any different. He wanted to hurt her as much as he was now, by telling her about Pacifica and him, but bit his tongue and let Lana leave. There he sat in the farm loft, Pacifica on her front porch steps and Lex in his bed, all wondering about the same thing, love. Days turned into weeks and weeks into 4 months. Lex and Pacifica hardly ever saw each other and if they did it was in public with the group of fiends and they pretty much stayed away from each other. Clark and Lana were doing alright for the most part, Clark accepted Owen into the group. Chloe and Pete watched everyone from the side lines and Chloe's nose for news was always on and she made sure she was up to date with the happenings of her fiends, just in case some one ever needed to talk, everyone seemed so empty inside without the ones they wanted.  
  
TBC 


	15. Chp 15

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 15  
  
Lana was fixing poster of the Smallville Fan Fair, on today, inside the Talon, it was something that happened every year and the whole town was pretty much there. Clark, Pete and Pacifica talked and joked very quietly to themselves as to how the good deeds, bad guys and etc, were always happening and yet no one ever found out who or what was the cause. Pete was also happy that there was some one else that shared the secret. It some what made the load on his shoulders lighter. Lex really didn't want to go to the Fair, but since the Talon was a sponsor, it was properly a good idea if he at least made an appearance. Pacifica couldn't remember the last time she saw Lex in a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt and boy did they fit him well, especially when he put his hands in his pockets. They all seemed to be getting along better at least there wasn't anymore awkwardness, but still no one was with the person they really wanted to be with. They all went as a group, but eventually slip up, Lex with other business men, Lana and Owen, Chloe and Pete and Clark and Pacifica. Lana and Lex both watched Clark and Pacifica, Lex not wanting to believe that they were nothing more then really good friends and Lana, well she still believed that Clark was waiting for her, but just was keeping himself busy with her. Clark in the far distance could hear a cry for help "Pacifica, I have to go, someone needs help in the next town" she smiled at him and the goodness that he was and said "Off you go then" , "If you need me just call my name, I'll hear you, eventually" as he smiled and when the coast was clear off he went. Pacifica wondered the festival herself, when Lex spotted her, he wanted to feed himself more with her smell, it was a long time since they were standing close, like they were in the Talon and he could smell her Vanilla perfume, he proceeded to walk up towards her when bubbly Chloe joined her first, the two girls talked and Lex thought he'd catch up with her later. They could hear a commotion starting to gather, but for both that it was to noisy for them to talk there, they found a quite, almost secluded area where they kept the unused or broken rides and other parts, a carnival graveyard if you will.  
  
There it was quite, really quite when Pacifica heard a child crying over Chloe talking "What's a child crying here?" she thought to herself. "Hello Pacifica are you listening?" Chloe broke her out of her thoughts "Ya, ya I am,..." with that Chloe continued talking. Pacifica was scanning the site when her eye caught a child crying and leaning over a stack of five roller costar carts. "Chloe go get help, get an officer" she yelled out to her and starting running to the child. Chloe didn't hesitate to do what she told her for she could see the urgency in her eyes, as she ran to get help, Pacifica starting climbing up the rides, even though she had a little thing about heights "Oh boy Clark, I could sure use your help now" she whispered. It didn't take Chloe long to get some one and get back to Pacifica. They she stood with the security guard and heard him on his radio saying that they found the missing child. Pacifica by this time had reached the child, grabbed him out and was making her way down, where the child was putting up a fight in her arms, only coz he was scared, then when the child kicked her in the stomach, it was hard enough to make her lose her footing and she slipped, Chloe gasped at the sight, but the guard was close enough that he reached out at grabbed the child from her, he handed the child to Chloe and helped Pacifica down. Chloe noticed that Pacifica had a strange blue stain on her forearm, had to be from one of the carts, coz she didn't have it early when they were together. Soon the mother and father came running and a small crowd gathered, Pacifica was not the type to stick around and have people thank her, the over whelming compliments would suffocate her , so she quietly slipped away. Clark ran up to her normally "I heard you call me, everything alright" she explained to him what had happened and how she called him when she had to climb up, she got a bit scared they both giggled "It's not funny, Clark" she said laughing herself. "Sorry I wasn't here to help you" he looked at her up and down to see if she was hurt, she stood up on a curb to match or at least try to match his height and looked him right in the eyes "You can't be every where, your still only one person" he gave her a huge hug and didn't let go as he said "I'm so glad your not hurt" With her lips presses against his collar bone she gave him a light kiss, then a small one on his neck then as she turned to look at him and tell him she was alright, when he kissed her on the lips, this was the first time they showed a sign of affection in public, but they both were relieved that every thing worked out fine and that no one got hurt. "Watch it Lex you know your starting to show your emotions" she said to him as he watched Clark kiss Pacifica, this pissed him off, he answered her by saying "You know Lana, I should give you the same warning, your eyes are telling more then your words are" and he walked away from her, "You need a ride home" he asked without turning around to face her. "To the Talon please" she ran to catch up to him. The ride back was in complete silence, expect for Lana's thanks for the ride. Chloe happened to notice that the father of the missing child had the strange blue marking as Pacifica, but was quickly brought out of her thoughts by only the father and mother fighting "How could you lose him?" the mother raised her voice to him "Hey I took my eye off him for a second, my heart wouldn't break..." he stopped in mid sentence and looked at Chloe standing there watching them. "Let's get out of here and talk about this again in private" and he pulled the mother and their son away and into the parking lot. "That was strange?" she said. "What was?" Pete ripped her out of her thoughts and back to the festival they went.  
  
TBC 


	16. Chp 16

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 15  
  
A couple of days had passed and the guys were hard studying for a math test, no one saw each other for a few days. Lex was furious at the sight of Clark and Pacifica, he knew that they friends, but this was not what he expected, and he knew that he couldn't let their "relationship" grow, just in case "But how, how do I keep them away from each other" he thought he really wanted to make the situation between them, well not look like it was his fault, but how? Some way an answer will present it's self. He thought about moderate and extreme measures, but not the simple one, just telling her how he really felt, and he now may never get the chance.  
  
She never heard him or them come in and if it wasn't for her cat Dr. Snuggles meowing like crazy she wouldn't have known something was wrong, she got up to see why he was meowing. It happened so quickly, she didn't knew what hit her, literally. Her house looked like some severe storm hit it. Lex wasn't sure why he'd picked up the phone to call her, maybe he was picking up some strange vibe, but thought that the words would come to him when she'd pick up the phone, she didn't "I'll try later maybe". He tried all morning and afternoon to call her with no luck and couldn't shake this strange vibe he still was getting. Couldn't stand it no more, he was heading to her place, but there was no answer at her door and everything on the outside seemed normal, but her blinds were all down, which as strange coz she loved the sunlight to come in and fill the house, but thought maybe she was trying to keep the place cool, it was warm today. Clark's hand kept sticking to his math test, the school didn't have a/c, but it was still warm in there. Chloe was typing away at her computer when she got writer's block, she didn't feel how close he was to her, but if she did think about it, she could feel his breath on her, she swung around in her chair and this made Lex take a step back, preventing himself from getting hurt "Don't sneak up on me like that" she yelled at him. "I didn't, I called you a few times and when you didn't answer me, I thought you didn't hear me... and I was right" he smirked at her "What do you want Luthor?" "It's Lex, have you see or talked to Pacifica lately?" "No, been to busy with this story, why?, I didn't know that you too were getting that close again?" she smiled at him, some what asking for more info to be volunteered, he looked at her "You and your reporters instinct" "Well Clark's math test will be over in a bit, he's supposed to come here to work on something, why don't you wait here for him" Lex starting rambling on about something and Chloe cut him off "Wait quietly, I have work to do" normally he would have loved to egg her on, but he could see that she was really serious. "Thank God it's over" Clark said walking into the Torch "Lex what are you doing here?" Clark asked, coz it was a long time since Lex came to visit him at school. Lex proceeded to ask Clark about Pacifica, Clark advised him that he's been studying for the last couple of days and that he's not talked to her, Lex like the sound of that, maybe they were drifting apart themselves. "Let's go over to her place again, maybe she came home" Clark suggested, "No, Clark you have that story to finish, I can't and will not do it for you" Chloe yelled at him "I will trust me" as he gave her the biggest smile and puppy dog eyes. Pacifica never answered the phone as Clark called from Lex's cell nor did she answer the door when they rang. "Maybe she's just not home" Clark said "No, some things wrong I have a bad feeling" Lex said seriously "Nah, your reading into things" Clark said and started walking away. Lex stood there at her door step, Clark turned and called forhim, when Lex didn't respond, Clark used his vision thinking that he could confirm that she wasn't home, he was shocked as he scanned her whole house and saw that all her furnishing were all over the place, it was a mess inside. Trying not to sound to worried or knowledgeable he agreed with Lex "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we use our keys, just to check in" Clark said. Lex thought about that, but wasn't sure how'd he'd justify himself if she was inside and just avoiding him. Clark had to make sure that he looked shocked upon entering the place, her shoes were still at the front foyer, they spit up looking around. "This isn't good, she didn't leave on her own accord" Lex said when they met up in her bed room, they looked around in silence, when Dr. Snuggles jumped up on to the bed. "Some one took her" Clark said picking up the cat, "Lex we have to find her". Clark took Dr. Snuggles back to the farm, his parents would look after him and Lex went to the mansion and had all his resources looking for her.  
  
TBC 


	17. Chp 17

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 17  
  
"Wakey wakey" as he kicked at her side, when he acknowledged that she was a wake, he propped her up against what felt like a wire fence. "Are you thirsty?" a deep voice asked her, she nodded her head in response. He gave her water to drink through a straw, not taking off the gag, wasn't going to take a chance that she'd scream. "No one would hear your screams" he said, "But that's no why I'm taking off the gag, I like the way it looks on you" to close for her comfort. Her head ached from the blow of what ever hit her, and she could still feel that there was a stream of warm blood trickling down. Boy this was becoming too common for her here. "Hope I didn't hit you too hard" he said while laughing "But had to make sure you weren't going to give me any problems" "But don't worry, you wont feel any pain very soon" he continued. She heard what sounded like a door closing, sat quite for a second and when she heard nothing, she began trying to undo her bondage's. "You are a feisty one" she froze at his words. "Tricked you, just wanted to see what you'd try if I left...." A small pause later "I wont be leaving your side 'til, I get my okay and my jobs done" he said very sternly.  
  
Night had fallen and Lex's men didn't have the answers he was looking for. "I'll say this once, next time you come back here, have what I'm looking for, or don't come back" his eyes were icy cold blue and he meant every word and they knew it to. Clark was getting pissed off himself, why is it that he could always be there to help everyone else, his other friends, but he couldn't help the one person he felt closest to in a very long time "Clark, eat something, what good are you to her if you don't have your strength" he mom said. "My strength doesn't come from food" he shot back sarcastically "Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that" he apologized to his mom and she understood. "With all this power and strength I feel so useless" as he slammed his hand on the table, which rumbled all the dinner plates. "Hey" was all his father said, he knew that he wasn't in trouble, but knew he was in the wrong. "I can't give up" and he was gone before either his mom or dad could say another word to him. "I feel for him Jonathan, he's in such pain...." She trailed off her sentence as Jonathan came to comfort her. He ran so much and covered some much land and still nothing, he was even feeling tried, it was late, when he arrived at the mansion, but he knew that Lex wouldn't mind considering the situation. "I haven't had any luck, have your guys found out anything?" as much as Lex wanted to gave Clark a happy answer he was looking for, he had no words to comfort him. "With all the money and power you have and you can't do anything for her, what good are you" he yelled in complete frustration at Lex. Lex just stared at him "Sorry Lex, I've been flying off the handle at every one today" and as he started to walk away "You will tell me the minute you hear some thing?" "Yes" was all Lex said. With that Clark walked home to cool off, his mom was right, he still need rest. Lex sat there behind the desk "My plan won't work if she's not here" it was apparent that Clark had strong feelings for her, and Lex had to make sure that it would be in effect the minute she was found. Lex's heart began to ache for her, missed her completely different then when they were fighting, coz at least she was here. He missed her smile, warmth of her body and the way she'd always say "See you in a bit" when they slept, or "see you later" when they parted, she never liked to say goodbye thought it sounded so official for her  
  
TBC 


	18. Chp 18

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 18  
  
"Yes, of course she's right here, no problem..... and I thought I was a bastard" and she heard the cell phone close. She cringed as he road his finger along her cheek "You really pissed him off" he said "And he want's some payback...I'd say sorry, but it wouldn't help considering I don't care" then completely unexpected he back handed her across the face "There's more to come, maybe brace yourself" he said laughing through his words. Clark woke to what he thought he heard Pacifica call his name, bolted out of bed and went to the Torch, if any one else could help it was Chloe. Chloe knew something was wrong, but didn't know how bad 'til Clark told her the whole story, she scolded him for not telling her sooner. He was hoping to find her sooner and finally gave in that he needed more help, Chloe did some poking around on her computer, checking out the latest news around the area seeing if there was another case familiar to Pacifica's. Clark was once again getting restless and got up to leave, "Oh my God how stupid of me" she yelled as she slapped herself upside the head, Clark froze in his tracks and questioned her. "I should have made the connection sooner" "What connection" Clark said wanting to know what was on her mind. "The father, he's the one" she started to ramble, at this Clark grabbed her at both shoulders "Chloe, Please tell me what your thinking"  
  
It took the kidnapper completely off guard, and completely outnumbered a single tranquilizer shot at his neck put him out cold, a voice said "Were taking over now" Pacifica curled herself up, trying not to breath so loud hoping that she wasn't going to get hurt, coz she knew it wasn't any one there to help her, then she began to fall asleep, as the tranquilizer quickly took effect. He looked at her battered body, bruises on her face, rib cage area and legs, his heart ached for her but dare not show it, he stepped aside and let them work in peace, wasn't going to take any chances of anything going wrong. No one said a word and as little noise as possible was made, she was out cold, she wouldn't have known anything that was being done to her. It took hours, but they finished, she'd now be a new women. No scars would be left behind, no trace on the outside  
  
Chloe explained to Clark how the father of the lost boy and Pacifica both had a strange blue mark from one of the old ride carts. "How did the father have the same mark as Pacifica?" she questioned and Clark looked at her blankly "He had to be there, he's the one that put his son there, how else would he get there he's way to young to climb up there himself" "But why would the father put his son there" Clark asked Chloe didn't have an answer, but she had a contact at the police station, where she in put a quick call. Told the soul on the other end what she came up with so far "Of course, that's why... and she screwed it up when she saved him... sure thanks"  
  
"He was selling him...and Pacifica screwed up his plans by saving the child and he didn't get his money" Chloe told him what the officer said and that they were going to bring in the father to question him. "The father was properly so pissed off at what she did, he must have hired someone to..." he stopped talking and looked Chloe right in the eyes. "She's not dead Clark... the guy properly just wants to scare the crap out of her" she could see all these wild scary thoughts running through Clarks head, coz she started having some of her own. "I'm not taking that chance, revenge or not, I have to find her" he couldn't finish his sentence, kissed Chloe on the fore head and thanked her for all her help, she was the best. Clark went to Lex with this new information, hoping that if he gives it to his men, it may just help. Lex agreed that this extra bit of info would help, asked to be left alone so he could make new arrangements, Lex was soon on the phone, making some sort of arrangements alright.  
  
TBC 


	19. Chp 19

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 19  
  
She woke up, head was killing, eyes were so burly that she could hardly see, and body was so weak that she could barely hold herself up. She stayed so quite not sure where and why she was there, but that her hands were now free and she took advantage of it. She had to feel her way around, and came across what felt like a leg and she gasped, thinking she walked right back into her kidnapper, but there was no warmth to the leg and it didn't move from her touch, she wasn't going to stick around to find out otherwise. She kept tripping over the roots of the forest trees and falling down rolling land, not having the slightest clue as to where she was, it felt like hours before she came to what seemed like a road, she could hardy see it her eyes for whatever reason, still hadn't fully focused, she didn't know why they had not adjusted themselves and it didn't help that it was dark.  
  
Lex's men had no problems finding the beat up "cabin" in the woods, Clark and the police were informed. They rushed in at once, in full swat gear, there they found a man who appeared to have died from what looked like a heart attack and bondage, but no Pacifica. Clark's heart fell, just the thought of her tied up and where could she be now. Everyone scattered and searched the forest, but it was so dark, and hard to see, but not for Clark, when no one was around he sped and his heat vision going. "Nothing" he thought, he covered the whole forest in a matter of seconds and couldn't see, find her. "Where the hell could she be?" Lex yelled at the man standing in front of him, his eyes looking straight ahead, not making contact with Lex "I thought you said that it wouldn't ware off of at least 24 hours, so again, what the hell happened?" Lex asked this time in a more clam relaxed voice. "I don't know...I don't know how she woke up so early, sir" the guy answered back. "Find her NOW" he yelled and the man literally ran out of the room. "She's out there some where lost and alone, and doesn't know anything" Lex's heart fell and couldn't believe that as hard as he was trying, he was making this more painful for her then needed.  
  
"How much further?" she asked the rig driver "About an hour... so....you want to tell me what happened to you?" he asked her back "Not much to tell" she looked at him "Not much to tell, women you look like a Mack Truck hit you!" "No just got lost in the woods and have to get back to town, that's all" she told him. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she was so tried "Hey Mandy" the driver woke her up," Here we are" she gave him a thanks and into the truck stop she went, she went to wash up and once she made herself as presentable as possible she grabbed some food with the $10 the rig driver gave her and ignored any stares she got. She starting hiking the road again. Not facing North, the direction she was going in, she tried to hitch hike, but no one was picking her up. Coming South bound was another rig who was weaving in and out of his lane and sometimes even on to the on coming traffic lane, being it was only a two lane highway, his guy was going to kill someone. The rig drove just a bit too fast right passed a parked highway cop car, they didn't turn on their sirens just yet but wanted to watch him, and that's when he really started to weave, that's when they turned on their lights and sirens. The noise caught Mandy's attention and she turned around to see what all the commotion was and as she did she saw the rig coming right for her, so she jumped out of the way, but as the driver swerved back into his own lane the tail end of the rig clipped her and flew her over the edge. The cops called for another cruiser to get the driver while they went for the hitch hiker, and called in for an ambulance. As her body landed on the inclination, her head hit a rock and knocked her out cold, her back arched at the tree trunk that stopped her from rolling any further down. The ambulance attendant secured himself to a rope and went down the 45 feet she fell and secured her body onto a board and helped steady her as the pulley brought her up. .  
  
TBC 


	20. Chp 20

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 20  
  
It was only there in the Town's General Hospital is where one of the officers recognized her as the missing girl from Smallville. This was confirmed when the Smallville Sheriff drove in to see her. When Lex heard the news, he did tell everyone else and he had her brought to the Smallville General Hospital where they all waited for her to come in. She arrived shortly after they did, and even with all of Lex's money and power the attending doctor would not let any one see her 'til after he attended to her. He came out to a very worried crowed and finally spoke to them "Okay, here it is, she has multiple bruises on her body, she has some head trauma, most likely from when she hit her head to a rock, she's has a concussion , cracked rib and she dislocated her left knee again" he looked at them and no one said a word, so he added "Hey guys! She's alive, be likely that she's alive, her body will heal" and with that, he advised that even though visiting hours were over he'd allow the bunch of them in "On one condition, no one is to say a word in there, not a single word" when they all agreed he escorted them to her ICU room. One look at her and Chloe's eyes watered and tears ran down her face, soon after she belted out of the room, Lana followed her out. "It's not fair, some one does some thing good in this world and look what happens, only if she didn't save that boy she'd be fine" Chloe stammered though gasps of air as she cried. Lana held her tight and let her cry on her shoulders, then she went back into Pacifica's room and motioned to Pete "Can you drive us home" Pete acknowledged and patted Clark on the shoulder leaving him and Lex with her. They both just stared at her, each having their independent thoughts but both shared the same turmoil, for how they couldn't help her sooner, neither one of them left the hospital that night, both fell asleep in the waiting room, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
It was around 8:15am when Dr. Dyson came to wake them up, he sat in front of them and proceeded to tell them that he "Checked up on her and that she was awake" The grins on their faces couldn't get any bigger if they tried "But" the doctor's simple word wiped the grins right off. "She has no memory of what happened, further more she has hardly any memories, she kept telling me her name was Mandy, but couldn't tell me how she got that name" when he saw that they were following his every word he continued "She is very sensitive right now, I don't want either one of you to push her, in fact I want you to do the opposite, I believe that with time she'll remember everything, let her do it on her own" with that said, he got up and had other rounds to make and said that he'd check in on her and them later. They both stood at her door, deciding who was going to go in first to see her, so they both went to go see her at same time. Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of the door opening and she watched as two cute guys walked into her room, one had the tall dark and handsome thing going and the other had the bald sexy thing going. She looked and waited for them to start talking, as she wondered who they were. They both greeted her but didn't introduce themselves to her, which felt weird and wrong. "Lex, yeah, what is that short for" she asked and Lex explained and she smile at him, and there it was that smile he longed for, for all those months. "Clark, you look like a Clark" she smile at him and he was so glad to see that warmth coming from her through all her bruises. "I'd introduce myself as Mandy, but the doctor tells me that's not my name and wouldn't tell me what it is" she looked at them hoping that they would tell her but only told her that they too were advised not to say. "The doc thinks you'll remember everything on your own and doesn't want us to help" Clark said. "I think that's a bit strange, don't you guys?" she asked "Doctor's orders" Lex answered back, also telling her that he has full faith that she will very soon remember what she needs to. She tried to sit up, but winced at her rib pain and fell back down. "Could either one of you, please get me a cold glass of water" Clark went leaving Lex just staring at her "Could you please stop staring at me, I know I look bad, so I've been told" "Your beautiful, even though all your bruises" Lex smirked back at her, he did mean to smile, but he was so used to giving everyone a smirk, it was something natural for him. Clark can back with a large glass of ice water, "Oh nice and cold just how I like it" as she took a sip. She broke the silence, coz she was starting to feel uncomfortable "So how do you guys know me? Or me you?" she asked. They both looked at each other, "Okay fine, I thought I'd get one of you to slip up and tell me something" she said though a broken smile. They starting to laugh at her attempt at getting info. "It's very frustrating you know" she continued, they agreed coz they both wanted to talk to her as normal, as almost nothing was wrong, like nothing changed, but it did, Lex wanted to finally tell her how he felt and Clark wanted to talk to her about his powers. She once again broke their thoughts by asking them to leave "I don't mean to be mean, and if were all good friends, I'm sorry that you've waited to talk to me, but I would like to be alone and try to sort some things out, plus I'm tried" she gave them a weak smile, they said their good-bye's and left her to rest. When outside in the hallway, they ran into the doctor, and he asked how's it go and them told him, nothing really happened, they weren't in there long and she wanted to rest. Dr. Dyson wondered where she would live and if there was someone to take care of her once she left here. Both Lex and Clark agreed that it would be better if she stayed with Lex at the mansion, he did have the room and all the resources to help her out. As badly as Clark wanted her to stay with him and his family he knew she'd be better off at Lex's, even though he got a funny feeling about the whole thing. Dr. Dyson asked to speak with Lex in private, but before letting Clark go, he advised him and Lex that it would be best if they both, plus all their friends stayed away as much as possible from her. Clark questioned him as how this could be good for her, when she's trying to remember her life. "Simple, you push her, her mind may get scared and retreat" was his answer. Clark wasn't kin on what the doctor suggested, but if it was going to help her then he'll do what ever it takes. Clark took this opportunity to go and see Pacifica again, she was sleeping or out cold from some medication, he sat by her side, picked up her hand and placed it in his. Turned to look at her wrists and feel her pulse, which brought a warm smile to his face, then he placed a small kiss on it and placed it back down. She could hardly open her eyes and they fluttered coz of the lights and looked at him while trying to give a weak smile, but Clark's head was bowed down. "Don't look so sad for me" his head shot up, he was glad for his extra super hearing, coz she spoke very softly. She tried flashing him that weak smile while she said "Everything will be okay Clark" and at saying his name she grabbed her head in pain and instantly fell back asleep. He was so happy that she said his name, but couldn't help to think that by saying it, it some how jogged her memory and that's why she winced in pain.  
  
TBC 


	21. Chp 21

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 21  
  
Meanwhile outside in the hall Dr. Dyson did advise Lex what would be needed to best speed her recovery and handed him a list. "Why can't she remember me?" Lex looked at him very seriously "I do believe that it's because she hit her head so hard on the rock, it must have some how effected...." Lex just nodded his understanding. "Now that I have done for you what you've asked... you wont tell" the doctor asked Lex "Not at all, your secret is safe with" Lex advised him then started making his way to Pacifica's room and without turning his whole body, but just his head over his shoulder "As long as everything still goes accordingly" and Lex walked away. Clark stood up and walked back a few steps, just as Lex opened the door. "Did she wake up?" he asked Clark. Clark thought about it and decided not to tell Lex the recent event. Lex filled Clark in on what Dr. Dyson advised him and the list of specialist who could help with physiotherapy and regaining her memory. Regardless of Lex's words Clark was getting a very bad feeling about the whole arrangement, he couldn't help but feel as if this would be the last time he saw her.  
  
Chloe was more then happy to let Clark know that the father was arrested for trying to sell his son and in connection with Pacifica's kidnapping and the planning of her murder. She could see his discomfort still and attacked him with her blinding smile and huge hug. A few days had passed and Clark, and pretty much everyone ached to see Pacifica, but knew that they were to stir clear away. After school they all went to the Talon to hang and do some group homework, Lex came in to grab some receipts from Lana to start on last months accounting. After grabbing them he joined the group and basically told them that he hadn't seen her for a while the nurse is just giving him up dates, which he in turn conveyed to them. Told them that he'd be leaving town in a few days for about two weeks and that they'd be more then welcomed to speak to the nurse for anymore up dates or to see if she'll allow them to see her. The day that Lex was leaving Clark paid him a surprise visit and wanted to see Pacifica, coz he'd almost had enough with the waiting game. Lex picked up the phone and put it on speaker so that Clark could hear the conversation "Nurse Mendez, Clark is here to see Pacifica, come down and speak to him", "On my way down" she advised. While they waited for nurse Mendez, they forced a conversation, for some reason they couldn't find anything to talk about, things for now were changing between them. There was knock on the door and Lex told her to come in, before she even could say anything Clark told her that he wanted to see Pacifica. "Mr. Kent she just finished physio for her knee and her rib starting hurting so she went to rest and she's sleeping now" she never broke eye contact with him. "Will that be all Mr. Luthor" she turned to speak to Lex "Please wait outside, I'd like to speak to you about your hours" and with that she exited the room. Clark was not satisfied, feeling that he lost the battle to see her, but what else could he do, it's not the nurse would lie to him. Clark and Lex talked for a bit and the conversation seemed better then before. Then when he left the study, the nurse went in. Clark was grateful that Pacifica told him where Lex's camera's are, so he knew where to hide just before he'd speed run to her room it only took him a second to get there, he opened the door slowly and as quickly as possible, just in case, there she was sleeping just like the nurse told him. "Lex watched Clark on the screen" then turned to the nurse who did see what he was watching "When will the sedative wear off "he asked her "In about 2 hours" then she was dismissed. He stayed only a for a few, looking to see that her face was nicely healing from the bruises and the swelling went down and her features were returning. Then quietly walked out of her room and out one of the mansion back doors, once he was passed the gates and crossed the field, knowing that he was out of view for the cameras he sped home, happy that he at least got a chance to see her, even if she was sleeping. "I knew you'd try to see her" Lex said as he turned off the screen.  
  
TBC 


	22. Chp 22

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 22  
  
Weeks turned into two months and each time someone called to check up on her, she was either sleeping, in therapy, with a doctor, but the newest one was that she was flown to see a specialist. Things seemed to have dragged on too far, and Chloe was not taking any more, plus she couldn't stand hearing Clark complain all the time. She started to get some info on one of the clinic that Pacifica was taken too, but for some reason it wasn't making sense as to why she'd be taken there, considering it was a place for mentally ill patients, Chloe of course told Clark and they were off to go see this place. "You have no patient by that name" Chloe asked again just to clarify. "No, not for any reason and not to see any doctor" the nurse advised her. Then Chloe continued to ask the nurse if see to see "Dr. Thomas, he's the one who's to attend to her" they waited as the nurse clicked away at the computer "We have no Dr. by that name here at all" and with that she closed the glass between them. "Okay Chloe, time to figure out this one" Chloe's eyes brightened at the thought of a mystery "Why would Lex tell us that this is where she was taken" Clark said out loud "Coz he's a Luthor and has something to hide" she shot back at him. They checked the rest of the list some places never had her as a patient, some places just didn't exist. "Well it's time to pay Lex an over due visit" he grabbed her hand and back to the car they went. "I swear Clark, I had no idea that the list was a fake, I gave it to nurse Mendez and she took care of all the arrangements and went with her. Then Chloe's cell rang, Clark picked it up, Chloe was at the Torch digging for more info "Clark, I found some interesting news" she start talking. Clark walked a way from Lex trying to get some privacy "Dr. Dyson is no longer at Smallville General" she continued "Where is he", "That's just it, there is no record of his transfer and he's not registered at any other hospital's" "Thanks for the info" he started to say before she cut him off "Wait, that's not all, his license to practice was revoked, it's a sealed court case, I can't get any details, sorry" and waited for him to answer "Don't be, you did great, I owe you" "No you don't Clark it's for a common good" and she hung up. Clark rushed at Lex and wanted to just to hurt him, really hurt him, but knew that that would do no good. Lex stood his ground, as Clark's hands slammed on he desk "How could you gamble with her like that?" Clark yelled at him, before Lex could even say a word "Where did the nurse take her?" "I'll find out" Lex told him, "Sure you will, just like Dr. Dyson" Lex was worried by that comment and asked him to clarify what he meant "Like you don't know that Dr. Dyson ran and that he isn't allowed to practice" Clark shot at him. "I didn't" was all that Lex had a chance to say before Clark cut him off "So help you Lex, if I find out that you had anything to do with this and she never recovers....." and Clark stormed out.  
  
"I can't believe she missing again" Pete said "what are the poor girls chances, why does it keep happening to her?" "I don't know Pete, but I know its not her fault or fate" Chloe answered before taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Pacifica entered the room, her body had healed it's self up well in the three months, and she had lost some weight, so her hour glass figure was more defined. "Lex what's wrong, I thought I heard shouting in the garden" she asked him "Just business going, well not the way I want it to" as he got up from behind the desk and grabbed her into a hug and kiss "How you feeling?" he asked so genuinely "Good, I'm so glad that you decided long time ago not to listen the Dr. Dyson and fill me in on my past, so many memories keep coming back to me all the time" as she leaned more into him and kissed his ear "I'm so glad that nothing has changed between us" she whispered as her lips brush his ear, which sent shock waves through his body. Lex wanted to know why she cried in his garden the first night she was at he mansion, and so he pushed his luck to see if she did remember and if she'd time him this time. "I cried coz I couldn't believe how my own mother treated me like garbage and threw me out into the streets with no where to live, it was one thing that my father left when I was two, but it was another thing for my mom, when to do that to me as an adult" she looked a bit sad, as if she was re living the past. Then she continued "Then I thought how kind you were to pretty much let a stranger into your home, that's why I was sad" Lex felt bad that he brought her back to the moment, but he just had to know. He then wondered if he could find out how she knew he cheated on her, without giving himself away, this he would time at another time, he didn't want to really push his luck.  
  
TBC 


	23. Chp 23

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 23  
  
She made it clear that she wanted more action, he was afraid that it might be too soon, as much as he wanted to and pretty much mentally kicked himself thinking that she may agree with him. She didn't and escorting him into their bed room was all he need to know. This is where he lost all thoughts and concerns of Clark and the others and went solely on sexual feelings with her. It was so good to feel her body up against his, skin on skin contact, he didn't last as long as he'd hoped, but it was too good. As they laid in each others arms she asked "I'm asking again only to be nice, but I want to go out, I can't stay here coped up any more, I want to see the world outside and live again, I 'm a survivor" "Okay I didn't want to ruin the surprise, but I have that business party and your going to be on my arm that night" She hugged him as tightly as possible and kissed him, but then stopped "I have nothing fancy to wear" she said concerned "It's not a fancy thing, and I've have an outfit ready for you", "When is it" she said so excited "Tomorrow" he said with a smirk "What, that doesn't give me time, I have to think how my hair and....." she was stopped by his kiss "So glad to see you so happy, but like I said I will arrange everything for you, my love" and he kissed her. He surprised both of them by his words "my love" he never meant for it to come out, but he had no intention of stopping either, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. When Lex was more then satisfied that her memories didn't include Clark and the others to be on the safe side it was then Lex thought that it wasn't too late to totally redeem himself or at least try to in Clark's eyes, it's not like he really needed to, but thought that it might be easier in the end. "Clark, it's Lex" "Know who it is, what do you want" he said very, well bitchy, unlike him at all. "I have the best news ever" Lex waited for a reply, but got none. "Clark? You still there?" he asked "Yes, I'm just waiting for you to continue" , "It's about Pacifica" Lex now knew he had his full attention. "What about her? Have you found her?" Clark hardy could wait to hear more "I'm having a business party to night, I think you should attend" he went to far off topic for Clark. "What he hell does that have to do with her?" Clark asked "Wear something clean, but not suite, it's not that formal, and I'll see you around 8pmish" and with that Lex hung up.  
  
Clark not really knowing what Lex was up to and not trusting him he brought Pete along, he would have taken Chloe, but was afraid with her reporters actions she may cause too much of a scene. "Oh I'm having so much fun" and she kissed him on the cheek "You look beautiful" and Lex returned the kiss "And glad to see your still a child" and with that she went off exploring the ballroom again, she'd been in the mansion's ballroom several times after her accident and danced by herself but now that it was filled with people, music, laughter, life it was a totally different experience. Clark wanted to wait for Lex to turn around, but all his manners were lost. Lex turned to face a clean cut and well groomed Clark and Pete, he greeted each, but told them that Pete was not, well with not being too rude "welcomed" it may not be for the good, but that they would have to go with the flow of things, both Clark and Pete looked at each other a bit confused. "What does this have to with Pacifica" Pete asked "Did some one call my name" a voice behind them said and they both turned around to make sure that they just weren't hearing things over the music. And there she was, Pacifica, she looked absolutely stunning, her body healed well, she lost some weight, her curly hair was flowing nicely on one shoulder and the tub black and white dress she wore fitted her every curve and angled down on her left leg. Couldn't tell who was more speechless Clark or Pete. She walked through them and hooked Lex by the arm. "Are you not going to introduce me to your business associates?" she asked Lex "This is my friend Clark and this is his friend Pete" he answered she reached out her hand to shake Pete's first but when he reached for Clark's and said "Pleasure to meet you Clark" she got a sharp pain in her head and leaned against support on Lex. "Are you okay Pacifica" Clark asked with concern "Yes, I think it's must be all the excitement, you see I was in an accident and this is my real first time around people" and winked at Lex as if to say "I'm okay" She could sense that some thing was wrong and way too quite for a group of friends. "I need something to drink, would anyone like me to get something for them?" she asked hoping to help the situation, or what ever was happening. When none of them voiced that they wanted anything, she excused herself and went to go get something to drink "Why did my head hurt when I called his name, this isn't the first time" she thought to herself. Lex explained that some of her memories where coming back but not all.  
  
Clark wanted to say that it seems that she only had memories of Lex and not any one else, since she seemed to hang all over him, almost as if they were together again, but then she returned and Clark stopped himself for her sake. As much as Pete was grateful that Pacifica was alright, Pete's hormones were always on and it was only a matter of minutes that a young thing caught his attention, Pete felt bad leaving them, but knew that Clark would have no problems handling things if needs be. Lex hated when one of his business associates called out for him to join them and meet the new CEO, he couldn't be rude to them but was still a bit hesitant to leave Clark and Pacifica alone, but he knew that Clark would not hurt her in any way, reluctantly he left to join the gentlemen. "So are you enjoying yourself.." she wanted to say his name, but didn't want to get that pain in her head in the same spot "No, really I didn't come here for that" he said. She questioned why he was here, he wanted to tell her the truth, but wasn't sure how'd she react, he didn't want to hurt her, but he did long for his friend back. "I came here to see you" and there he took his chance "Me, how sweet" and smiled at him "So far so good" he thought "I have a strong feeling I know you Clark" and there it was a shooting pain but this one didn't last long. "Do you always get those" , "No pretty much when I say your name, and some other time, but that's why I have a feeling we some how have a connection" she looked at him and he wanted to tell her everything, but when she winced in pain, he didn't want to push her to far to fast, but it gave him great joy that she starting remember. She completely caught him off guard with what she said next "Tell me something, do or did you ever get the feeling as if some parts of your life, only small seconds speed right in front of you" he looked at her and no words came out to answer her, he knew what she meant, but was speechless "Ah, never mind what I just said, I'm embarrassed and not to make myself look worse, I'm gonna go" and she pointed over her shoulder and slowly walked away. Clark could see so much of her real or old personality coming through "You know" she turned to keep talking to him "I get the funniest feeling that this mansion is not my home" "It's not..." them he stopped himself short. She excused herself and grabbed Lex and pulled him a side "Where do I live, I thought it was here with you, but it doesn't feel like home" she said "What did Clark tell you" Lex was interrupted by Clark "Nothing, just said that this isn't her home" Clark didn't lie to her "Have you been keeping secrets from me" she some what raised her voice, but was glad she'd pulled him aside and that the music would drown out the rest "Not secrets" Lex said, "One thing I made sure of it that I wouldn't lie to you, you've asked me questions and I always answered you truthfully" he continued "I asked you about my friends" her voice once again was raised, "And you told me nothing" before Lex could even answer there she went again "I have the strongest feeling that Clark.. "she paused at the pain "that Clark" and this time kept talking through the pain "that Clark is my friend and Pete and who else... oh shit you never told me about Chloe" by this time the pain in her head was too much for her to handle and even though she was mad right now at Lex she leaned on him for support. "You never asked about them, but I never hide them from you" he said in a gentle voice, he could see her pain "Your right, I'm sorry I lost my temper, that's right I have a temper don't I" then the pain just got worse "Lex I better go and find some quietness, I think I've had enough for tonight" as she looked up at him "Come we'll go" he said "No, no Lex you have to stay I know this is important to you, Clark can help me" she looked at Clark "Of course I will". She gave Lex a soft and tender kiss on the lips and said "I'll wait for you in the entertainment room" and winked at him. She propped herself onto Clark and he wrapped his arm around her and pressed her close into him for support of course. Lex watched as they walked away, he wasn't happy, but she was right he had to stay and keep up appearances.  
  
TBC 


	24. Chp 24

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 24  
  
Clark brought her to the entertainment room and placed her on the couch "You feeling better?" he had pure concern for her "Yes, thank you, your a good friend" she answered. He went to go grab a blanket from the other end of the room and cover up her, he didn't hear her moving, she went to go talk to him. She completely misjudged his movements and he starting to walk backwards and turned on his heel when she starting talking to him "You know I'm not crazy" and slammed right into his chest, which she spoke into. Through his giggles he said "Sorry, but what was that you said, my ears are up here" she looked at him and smacked him on the chest and said "I think I broke my nose, I forgot how hard you were" and she began to laugh. "She remembers" he thought to himself , then he really got scared, what if she tells some one else, I know that she'd never mean to, but with the memory loss she's just trying to piece her life back together.  
  
She could see the worry "I'll never tell... not sure what to tell anyways... walked into my boyfriends friends chest, might not sound so good, your secret is safe still Clark" and with that the pain was the worst ever grabbed her head. It was excruciating and involuntary she keeled over and was falling to the ground. Clark caught her before she hit the ground, picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch, as he knelt over and sat her down length wise she raised her head from him chest, tears were running down her face in streams, he's heart ached for her. "It's so hard some times, and the more I do, the more I get his pain" and she rubs her head it indicate where, he remembered when back in the hospital how she grabbed her head back then. She then pressed her face into his neck and whisper "Truly thank you" then kissed him on the collar bone, then on his neck then turned to look at him and he kissed her right on the lips, history just repeated it's self. She looked at him and said "I knew you'd do that" and with that she screamed in pain and jumped up, feeling hopeless Clark didn't know what to do, he just stared and held her in his arms. For whatever reason, he thought he'd take a look in to her head, there he saw what looked like a metal plate. "The hell is going on in there?" Lex asked as he heard her scream from down the hall, this broke Clark's attention. She'd explained that for quite some time now the more she'd either try to remember or did remember she'd be bombarded with this agonizing pain in her head. "Why didn't you tell me before" Lex's eyes spoke more worries then his voice did "I truly thought that there was something wrong with me and I didn't want to take the chance that some one may want to rip my head open again" she told him with tears still coming down, but not as hard. "What do you mean again?" Clark asked Lex was worried what was she remembering? And how'd Clark pick it up, it just slipped by him "What?" she looked at him puzzled "You said that don't want some one to rip your head open again, what do you mean by again?" Clark repeated himself "I don't know, maybe when I was in the hospital" she still looked puzzled. "Oh okay" Clark just took her words in. Lex asked if Clark minded leaving for the night "Sure, good night" "Good night Cl.." she hesitated and wasn't going to take the chance that her head would hurt "good night my buddy" and off he went.  
  
Up in the loft Clark was trying to remember so hard if she ever told him that she once had an operation and had that metal thingy put in her, he put himself to sleep just thinking about her and that metal plate. "You know I love you Lex?" was the first thing out of her mouth when Clark left. He was a bit shocked that she said it "Why would you ask, I know how you feel for me?" he answered back, then took this opportunity to ask her how'd she know if he cheated on her. "Women sense these things" was all she answered and directed the conversation back. "Coz I don't want you to be pissed off that I didn't tell you sooner about the head pain" she looked at him trying to read his face, plus he did just find her in the arms of his friend "I just wish you'd told me sooner, maybe I could have found a way to help" he finally looked her in the eyes "I know something that will help now" she had a wicked grin on her face and he wondered what was going on in her pretty little head. She held his hand in hers and with her free hand pulled down part of her dress exposing only one breast, she placed his hand on it and licked his ear just ever so, that little act in it's self made him hard. They quickly made it into their rooms, but neither thought that they'd be able to even wait that long, she was glad that she didn't have much to undress and he was quick with his clothes. Their body glistened from the sweat in the moon light, she arched her back from his touch. And she messaged every inch of him and by that he couldn't wait any long and slid in her, she wrapped her legs around him and brought him close to her. He loved that she was smoothed skin, it was different from the other times. He fell gently by her side and ran a finger down her temple under her eye and down her nose heading towards her lips. He felt something warm and wet under her nose at first he thought it was just sweat, but it felt too thick and too warm, he opened the night stand light by the bed. "Hey eyes, you could have warned me" she scolded him as she closed her eyes from the blinding light he looked at her and she slowly allowed her eyes to adjust she looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes "What's wrong?" "Your nose is bleeding Pacifica" he then showed her the blood on his finger. She got up wrapped her robe around and went to the washroom to clean up, she crawled back into bed and wrapped her arms around him "I'm scared Lex, what if I'm really sick?" "Your not, it's probably just from all the excitement of the party then now with us having sex" he then kissed her on the head and told her to sleep.  
  
TBC 


	25. Chp 25

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 25  
  
For the longest time he sat there caressing her head and without really thinking about it he kept going over one particular spot. When she finally fell asleep, Lex slipped out of bed, carefully to make sure he didn't wake her and shut the door ever so quietly behind him, made a phone call and arranged to meet the person on the other end in an hour. "I though you knew what you were doing" Lex yelled. The poor figure in front of him thought that Lex was going to kill him "She getting extremely painful head aches, and now a nose bleed, what is wrong with her and how can it be fixed?" "Nothing went wrong with the plate, the only thing that I could think of is that when she hit her head that hard it moved and something maybe a connection got loose... I told ... you knew it was still only experimental" he regretted talking to Lex in that manner "If I didn't think I'd need you in the future, I wouldn't hear that tone from you ever again. "So how can I help her?" Lex asked one last time "Take it out before it kills her" and the figure ran off into the night, never to be seen again. "Where were you Lex?" Pacifica's voice broke through the night. "Couldn't sleep, just went for a walk, how you feeling?" as he slid back next to her "Better now that your back" she kissed his neck the rested her head on his chest and fell back to sleep, Lex soon joined her. Lex was up before she woke, he couldn't sleep this mind kept replaying the words, what have I done to her, like a broken record.  
  
Clark tried not to make Chloe to suspicious about, well any thing he said, coz he wasn't prepared to explain how he knew. He knew that he'd find Chloe at home sleeping at 10am on a Saturday there was nothing more she like to do on Saturday, other then have her fix of coffee. Clark came well prepared, Gabe let him in, asked him to lock the door as he was leaving and told him to be careful she's only been up for 5mins and no coffee yet, Clark flashed Gabe what was in the bag. "Smart my man, very smart" and with that Gabe left for the day. Clark tapped on her door gently "I'm up already daddy, you can leave now" she yelled from what sounded like under a pillow. Clark opened the door slowly to make sure he was right, then stopped thinking what if he was wrong and she was changing? "Think Clark, it's not as if you have them just for fun" he thought to himself, he scanned her room from the other side of the door, and he was right she was in bed under the covers. "Is that what I think it smells like" she said still under the covers "Come out and see" the voice said and she knew it wasn't daddy "Clark" she said in surprise in seeing him, in her room, in her PJ's "Umm fresh blueberry muffins and a large steaming cup of French Vanilla, your the man, now what can I do for you?" they both realized that she as purring at the coffee and what she just said. "Clark, now get your mind out of the gutter" she smiled through another slip of coffee. He continued to tell her the events of last night, how she was alive and completely well, how her head ached and her memories coming back to her, she called for her friend by name "You, Chloe" Clark had to help close Chloe's mouth it really wasn't becoming seeing the muffin in that manner, poor little thing. "Oh she remembers me" Chloe was so touched "Soon, but I do need some more help" he asked thinking that he'd get scolded, but didn't. He told her that Pacifica told him that she had an operation and a metal plate was put in her head, Chloe was shocked this was the first she heard of it. Clark conveniently forgot to tell Chloe when Pacifica told him and he was glad she never questioned that. "In any case could we check her medical records, I thing that the plate in her is now causing her pain" Chloe grabbed her lap top and searched, Clark actually fell asleep for a bit, and Chloe couldn't help but watch him for awhile, it was sweet seeing him like that, but she never lost track. "Nothing Clark" Chloe woke him and both acted like nothing happened. "If this plate is causing her the head pain, why not have it removed?" she asked thinking it was a simple thing. "Well she never told me what, why or how she has it, and she can't now" he once again kissed Chloe on the cheek and told her that he'd call and see if Pacifica would be up to see her.  
  
Clark went to the mansion, looking to talk with Lex, who was gone for the after noon, but Pacifica was here he if he wanted to speak to her the butler told him. She greeted him at the front door and they walked the gardens, she didn't tell him about the nose bleed. "Do you really ever wonder why your head hurts just in that one spot?" he really didn't mean to ask but it just came out "Ya and I haven't found an answer, as if something is blocking it" she said "It could be" he said and she looked at him. "Clark if you know something that I should know please tell me, I have to know" she asked so seriously, he wasn't sure how to tell her what he saw, he wasn't sure if she remembered what powers he had. "Look, I had a nose bleed last night, I haven't told Lex yet, but I think it's related to my head pain and I'm really scared that something is seriously wrong with me now"  
  
TBC 


	26. Chp 26

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 26  
  
With out shocking her too much and or scaring the shit out of her, he sat her down and explained to her that when she was kidnapped, the guy could have done something to her, but Clark had a hard time believing that. He continued to tell her that he believes that maybe Dr. Dyson did some thing to her, but since he seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth there was no way of confirming the same. It seemed so hard to believe, but then again it seemed too coincidental that she'd have the same shooting same in the same spot all the time. Clark believed that Lex had nothing to do with what Pacifica was going through, he remembered how he was when she went missing, he was a mess himself, but more together. He knew that Lex in his own way loved her and would never hurt her and even though they had shared that night together, Clark knew that she still had feeling for Lex, where her heart really was. Clark did love her and he was a bit confused as to what degree, was it that he loved her because of her or was it because she accepted him for who he was and never ever treated him different, just like his parents. The next few days her nose still bled and it was only becoming more frequent, sometimes she's tell Clark and hide it from Lex.  
  
Lex had settled in bed and was starting reading his book, Pacifica was in the washroom brushing her teeth and just getting ready for bed. She rinsed out her month and when she came up there it was again, blood. "Lex" she called out to him, he heard her even though it was a weak call "Lex I need you" she called out again "Coming" he answered, but still wanting to finish the last five sentences of the chapter. As he was about eight feet from the door she opened it and took two steps forward, she was badly bleeding for both nostrils, not like the other times when it was just a little blood and only from one nostril. "Things getting worse" she said to him and he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. He hugged her trying his best to comfort her and as he pulled away, she began screaming, not like he'd ever heard before, and she held her head on both sides with her hands. He tried to over talk her screams, to tell her to calm down and tell him what was happening to her. She couldn't the pain was too much to bare, tears ran down her face and Lex swore that the tears themselves were screaming in pain. He shook her gently trying to snap her out of it and then she just stopped, just like that, looked at him They looked intensely into each others eyes, each trying to find some answers from the other. "What the hell is in my head" she finally said and broke the silence. She removed both her and there it was a stream of blood coming from her left ear, the same side that she always got the shooting head pain, it dripped down on to her champagne night gown, she looked up from her gown and looked Lex in to the eyes and fell. Fell right into his arms, out cold, he picked her up, placed her on the bed and made a phone call "Right now" he said to the voice on the other line. He quickly got dressed and wrapped her up in a blanket. They soon arrived at a ware house, but it wasn't it was a medical lab, Lex had staff always on duty. Lex placed her on a table and told the doctors that he believed that Dr. Dyson did to her. Lex was told to leave the room while they examined her, a scan confirmed that there was a metal plate in her head, Lex acted surprised, but he knew better. They immediately operated on her to removed this plate. Lex called the Kent house and couldn't apologize enough to Mrs. Kent for calling so late but that he needed to speak with Clark at once it is very important. Martha knocked on Clark's door and waited to be called in, she handed the phone to him, Clark was given instructions to the medical lab and told to get there ASAP. The place was a maze to Clark, but soon the was escorted to where Lex was "What is this all about? What is this place?" Clark was full of questions. Lex sat him in down, told him to just listen to him first, he told him what the events of the evening were and that's what brought them here. Said that his "team of doctors found a metal plate...." Lex was cut off by Clark "I know about the metal plate in her head" "You knew and didn't tell me" Lex scolded him "Like you don't have your secretes about her" Clark shot back "Well in any case, they are now removing the plate for her" Lex continued, not wanting them to tread into other waters. "How could you have done this to her" Clark shot up from his chair and stood inches away looking down at Lex. Each had their own way of showing their intimidation tactics. "Just give me a reason" Clark thought to himself "I'm helping her I'd never hurt her, I love her" Lex sternly told Clark. With that said, they both sat quite for the longest time, until one of the doctors walked in, it must have been a few hours since Clark arrived since anyone came to talk to them "We are not done yet, but got most of the metal plate out" the Doctor. Said "What do you mean most" Clark asked "It once was one piece but it....well the metal plate shattered into pieces and some connections, well are still connected, but I just came in to give you an up date" and with that the doctor walked away.  
  
TBC 


	27. Chp 27

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 27  
  
Both Lex and Clark fell asleep, but Lex woke first and went to see her, Clark followed him and watched him staring through a window, Clark joined him. They watched as the doctors were just finishing up and were sewing her scalp together, they were very good and considerate of her hair, none of it was shaved off. As the some of the nurse or attendants or what ever they were rolled her out through another back door and the same doctor that spoke to them earlier cleaned up and again came to speak to them. "She's weak, we had to leave some of the connections from the metal plate in her" he sighed "we think that it would do more damage if we tried to take them out , she's be out for at least another two hours" "Good thank you doctor" Lex said, then it hit Clark that no one used or called each other by name, who was find from whom? "Look I'm saying everything in there went well, but we still don't know how it will effect her when she wakes" and with that the doctor walked away. "Lex suggested that they should go and eat something, as much as Clark didn't want to leave her, Lex was right they haven't eaten in hours. They were a bit longer then two hours and quickly but safely Lex sped the Porsche back to the lab. This time Clark was fine with Lex going in to see her first, she was still sleeping. "I'm sorry Pacifica, so sorry that you had to go through this, sorry for my selfishness" as he picked up her hand and placed it against his cheek. She never saw him cry, but the moisture on his cheek was not sweat, she opened her eyes to look at him, he waited for her to start talking. "Lex "her voice was very raspy, she pointed to the pitcher of water and he went to get some for her "So, how are you feeling?" as he handed her the water, she took a sip and said "Like I was kidnapped, thrown off a road and down a hill, lost all my memories, just feel like shit now" and she smiled to him, in an effort to lighten his mood, he finally smiled at her then lost it the minute she asked if Clark was here. As much as he hated to get him, he did. Clark went in, she smiled at him and told him to sit down next to here. "Are we completely alone?" she asked "Yeah, just you and me in the room" he answered her thinking maybe she was having eyes problems "No I mean cameras and such" she enhanced her question "Don't know for sure, where in Lex's Medical Lab, why do you ask?" "Just making sure, nothings changed Clark" and she didn't even flinch at any pain "Your head.......doesn't hurt...........when you say my name" he asked "Not one bit" she said with a massive smile, he then looked puzzled "What you mean nothings changed?" "Well put it this way, I have no more figurines in my house" and with that he knew exactly what she meant and he knew that his friend has once again had been returned to him, he wanted to hug her so badly, but knew if she was up to it.  
  
Once the doctor said that she could be moved Lex brought her back to the mansion and for the next few days Clark and Lex helped her back on her feet and there was small minor things that she still needed cleared up. Lex came home one night and found her packing her items "What are you doing?" he asked almost worried to hear the answer "It's time for me to go back to my place" she looked at him just passed her shoulder "There's no need too" "Yes there is Lex, you think I don't know, you think that I don't remember, well I do know" she didn't even raise her voice to him "What are you talking about?" and he truly didn't know "The tranq wasn't that effective, I wasn't completely out of it when they were...well... working on me" as he pointed to her head "And believe me it hurt" she continued. She finished packing her items and went downstairs where a cab was waiting for her. Lex followed her, not knowing what to say and watched her get into the cab and drive away, and what could he, he knew that he was in the wrong, no words could undo what he did and nothing, and even all his money couldn't help him get her back, not his time, this was the end for them. Pacifica went straight to the house and called Clark, only by name and like he always said to her "Call and I'll come running" and within a minute he was there she sat him down, and that when he opened up his jacket and let Dr. Snuggles out. She picked him up and gave the little soul so much love and affection then proceeded to tell him that with in the next few days she'll be leaving town, wasn't sure if it will be along term or short term, that she needed time to herself to think and to gather herself. Clark protested her thoughts of leaving, telling her that he'd help her in any, all her new friends would help her, and she knew they would. "It's that I just need to clear my thought or even try to gather them, and it's something that I want to do one my own, it's just the way I am" she told him "I know your a tough cookie" he shot a wicked smile at her "Please don't tell any one I would like to say my good byes just before I leave" she asked of him. Clark didn't agree to that, but he would respect her wishes  
  
TBC 


	28. Chp 28

Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 28  
  
For the next few days Clark helped her pack her things and there wasn't much, she sold most things or gave them away and the rest was stored, she knew that she couldn't go home, there was no back home for her, but needed time away from here. Her first stop was the Talon, where she knew Lana was working, they became friends but they were not really that close the good bye to her was an easy one and she was in luck when Pete walked in shortly after , again they were friends but not to the same degree and it too was easy to say good bye. Pacifica stood there in front of Chloe's door hoping that she was there and not left to go to Metropolis with her father for the weekend, lucky they hadn't left yet. Gabe told her to just go upstairs, Chloe was still packing. "Hey what a nice surprise" Chloe said as Pacifica walked in to her room "So I caught you just enough time before you left, I see" she answered back "Well if not now I'd be back on Tuesday", "but I wont be here" Pacifica's words stopped Chloe from finishing putting on her make-up. "Why do I not like the sound of there this is going" she looked right at her. Pacifica explained to Chloe for her reasons for leaving, Chloe ran up top her and they also toppled from the impact of the hug. "I'm so going to miss you, your so much different then most of the girls here, your normal" as her head made a motion towards Lana's room. They sat and chatted for a while, then Gabe called for Chloe to come down they had to leave now, again at the front door, Chloe and Pacifica hugged one last tight hug and off they went each in their own direction. Chloe sat quietly through most of the ride "What's wrong sweetie?" Gabe finally asked breaking the silence "Pacifica's leaving and I didn't know if I'll ever see her again" she said still staring out the window, watching the fields pass her by "Don't worry Chloe, souls have a way of finding each other again" that brought a smile to Chloe's face, she now thought that one way or another they'd see each other again. She stood in front of the Kent house, thinking that ever since she had to leave home, the Kent's seemed like her new family, she knocked on the door, was grateful that they had already finished dinner. Mrs. Kent yelled out for whom ever it was to come in and she did, there she found Mr. Kent reading the evening paper and Mrs. Kent putting the dinner dishes away. "Hi Pacifica, what a wonderful surprise, but you just missed dinner, do you want some thing to eat?" "oh no I'm fine" she said with a smile, she once again told the story of her leaving and that she'd terribly miss them considering how she'd feel like they were family to her. The minute Mrs. Kent started to cry Pacifica had to leave coz she knew that she would soon follow her, with that they all hugged Mrs. and Mr. Kent, where Mr. Kent told her that she could find Clark in the loft. She felt worse standing at the loft doors then at the Kent's house, she didn't tell Clark that tonight was her last night and she was afraid that he'd give her shit. She quietly walked in and made her way to the stairs, she called out for Clark, when she saw no real light expect the one coming from some candles, there was no answer but she still made her way up, she wasn't going to leave with out saying goodbye to everyone else and not him. There he was, lying on the couch listening to his walkman, well she thought that this would be the perfect time to sneak up on him, coz of his great hearing, she'd tried in the past to play, but he always heard her coming up on him. She ever so quietly and gently walked up to the back of the couch and when she was practically leaning over the couch and right in his face, she pounced on him and this eyes flew wide open, she succeeded in getting him and the grin on her face could not be wiped off. He grabbed her and pulled her down with him on the couch and started tickling her, coz he knew he could, he did like that she got him, but wouldn't admit to it. After he felt satisfied, and she was almost out of breath laughing and trying to fight him off he stopped, they laid there side by side she rested her chin on his chest, she didn't know how to bring it up, so she tried doing it jokingly. "Now that I have finally accomplished sneaking up on you I can leave" that was the only thing she could think of, he stopped smiling, he know what she was saying "Your leaving tonight, aren't you?" he asked "Yes, I knew that if I told you sooner that this may be harder on us, and I don't want that" she answered "I knew it was coming and yet I'm still not prepared to let you go" "You don't have too, you know where I'll be you can come and see me any time, it would be cheaper for you to fly then for me on tickets" and she began laughing "It's like I always said, call me and I'll come running" he smiled back at her, which made her melt and almost get too serious with him. "I am so going to miss you, you better make some time to come and see me" she swatted at him, he sat up and brought her with him "I'll always, coz I hated it when you weren't in my life earlier, when you were mis..." she cut him off by placing her finger on this month. "Were not going back there" she whispered as if it was something never to be mentioned again. He changed the subject only slightly "Have you seen Lex" "No" "Are you going too?" he wondered "Honestly I' m not sure" she said "I don't understand why your so mad with him?" he wanted to know, but wasn't sure if he really did, he was afraid that whatever she told him, he'd want to hurt Lex in turn.  
  
She knew better then to tell Clark that Lex was the one responsible for her memory loss and the metal plate, she knew that even though he would never really want to hurt him, but if he got angry enough he may do something. "I don't know, I think I'm a bit confused, and now since I been out of the mansion for two weeks and haven't seen him or talked to him, plus I'm not sure how I would react when and if I see him" she hated lying but again knew better. She stood up and brought him up with her, she hugged him and said "I love you and I'll miss you" and squeezed as hard as he could, she wanted to make sure she really felt him for the last time here. Clark held on tightly to her and rested his chin on top of her head, they held each other of the longest time, then she broke lose only slightly she still held onto him "I'll see you soon" then they kissed on the lips and she was off. Clark offered to run her some where, but she insisted on leaving on her own, as he looked down at her from the loft window and saw her blow a kiss to him.  
  
TBC 


	29. Chp 29

**COMPLETED - for now - Still pondering if I'm going to leave it here or continue -PLEASE READ AND REVIEW - I would like to hear your thoughts**  
  
Disclaimer - I own none of them, except Pacifica and Owen  
  
Chp 29  
  
Lex tried calling her earlier but no answer, it took him a long time to make up his mind to go to the house and see her, it almost gave him chills thinking that this felt too familiar. He stood at the steps then slowly made his way to the door there was no answer and when he looked inside there seemed to be nothing inside all her things were gone. Lex was stumped, where did she go and why didn't any one tell him? Lex pulled out his cell phone as he was getting back into the Porsche. Clark answered the phone, not wanting it to maybe wake his parents if they were sleeping. "Clark, where is she?" is all Lex asked "She gone" Clark answered. "Where did so go" Lex needed to know "I don't know, she never told me" with that Clark hung up. The Porsche squealed it's tires as it came to a halt in front of the mansions doors. Lex stormed into the mansion and yelled for every one to leave and not return 'til tomorrow evening. The night staff couldn't remember when the last time they saw Lex so angry, but they weren't going to wait around to find out. He rushed to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink brought it up to his lips, but in complete angry he threw it against the wall. Then poured himself another full glass of Scotch, started a roaring fire and turned on the stereo  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_  
  
He sat there staring at the fire, thinking how'd he never hear her sweet words for him, how's she blush and got warm from his touch, how stupid he was to fuck it up twice and still never really tell her that he loves her, how he really feels for her and thought that even despite all his "destiny path" she never once judged him and never condemned him for any of his actions. The more he thought about it the more pissed off he got. She wondered what was taking any staff so long to answer the door, she looked into her purse to see if she still had a key to the kitchen door, she did and she used it. The house was eerie empty and cold except for blaring music coming from the study, she opened the door, no lights were on, the only light was that coming from the fire and the lyrics of Hoobastank were playing  
  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_  
  
There Lex sat on the leather couch, the Scotch clinched into his hands and pressed against this head as it was bowed down facing the ground, elbows must be leaving red marks on this knees, by now. Lex didn't hear her come in and she sat down on the table in front of him, it wasn't until she grabbed the Scotch out of his hands that he knew he wasn't alone he looked up at her as he took a sip of his drink, placed it on a coaster then picked up the stereo remote and turned down the song.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak to her and she took her finger and placed it on his lips and motioned for him not to talk, she took his hands into hers and entwined their fingers, she looked at him.  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_  
  
Then placed her forehead against his, so badly they wanted to kiss each other but neither one did "Hi" she said softly to him, he returned her hi "How you doing?" she asked "I've seen better days" he answered "Same here, have to change that" she said then there was a long silent moment before she said "I can honestly say that I understand but at the same time I don't, I can't believe that you would do something so rash to me, that you didn't have faith and trust in our love" she paused and still wouldn't let him speak  
  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You [x4]  
_  
"Of all people, you'd think that you'd be the one to understand what it is like to lose your memories, look what your father did to you, so in the turn I don't understand how you could have done this to me" she took another pause. The words to the song seemed to be saying the words he wanted too. "There's nothing that I can say to ever make you believe how much I regard and how sorry I am for what I did" he feel silent, not knowing what more to say, thinking that his words would sound so empty to her and there would no reason why they shouldn't "You literally went into my head and stopped me from having memories, why?" she asked, almost afraid of his answer, but needed one as well. "We feel apart, and I know that we were great together, that you are great for me and I wanted you back, but was too afraid that you wouldn't and I was just too stupid to tell you the truth" and he stopped, parted their heads and looked up to her.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_  
  
"Coz I was stupid and scared to say that I love you and that I wanted us to be back, coz I have that pride and stubbornness" he never broke eye contact and still held onto her hands as if for dear life. "You hurt me Lex, more then once, we could have been great together, but you should have let it play out it's own course" she answered "We still can" he said. She got up and he followed her she loosened one hand from him and stroked his head down to his neck then brushed his cheek, like she always did, he leaned into her touch wanting to feel more of her "I'm leaving, I don't know when and if I'll return to Smallville" He wanted to tell her that he'd go with her but again she stopped him from saying any thing. "This is something that I want to do on my own" she broke her other hand from him and "I don't want you to wait for me and I can't guarantee that I'll wait for you" he lost his stomach at her words, and she walked away from him saying "goodbye Lex" and was making her way to the doors. He tried to grab her arm as she walked out but her wrist was small and slipped through his grip  
  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_  
As she walked out the big wooden study doors "Good bye, she never says good bye, say's that it feels to formal and forever" he thought, he picked up the Scotch gulped down the rest down and threw the glass into the fireplace. She ran back in and he heard her just as she was two steps away from him, he spun around on his heel and had just enough time to catch her as she threw her arms around him and brought him into a deep kiss, they held each other tightly. "Don't get any idea's, I'm still leaving" she said when they parted, and Lex had his award winning smirk, "I know that smirk, Lex"  
  
_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_  
  
He kissed her again and started wanting more, she broke the kiss when she needed air "I'll really miss you, Lex" then kissed him once again, squeezed his ass cheek and said "See you soon Sweetness" and there it was, her terms of endearment and with that all Lex's questions where answered. 


End file.
